The Monster Within
by Stef-Twi1
Summary: What if Edward had taken Bella on that first day? What if Alice's vision was wrong? How will Bella cope with becomming immortal?
1. Chapter 1

**The Monster Within**

**Disclaimer:- **I do not own any of the charaters! Stephanie Meyer does.

EPOV

If I could have fallen asleep I would have. My head circled with tedious and monotonous noise as per usual, today was no exception. As I walked though the yard towards the cafeteria my mind was violated with images of someone I had yet to see, she was the talk of the school, every person I passed had some opinion of this new girl. Isabella Swan, a brunette, average height and build, I couldn't see the attraction myself, she looked the same as most of the girls here.

I had reached the cafeteria by this point and began walking towards my family, we sat alone. I slumped into my seat and pushed my tray onto the table. Alice was staring at me with a sparkle in her eye, _Edward, she's perfect for you! _her mind screamed, I rolled my eyes. Alice could see the future and had warned me I would be meeting my 'singer' today. I was yet to believe her. _She's attractive Eddie, go for it E_mmett relayed in his mind. I swivelled my head slightly to look towards the new school toy. She was sitting with Jessica, Mike and Angela. I could hear Jessica's unoriginal mind working over time, Mike, his thoughts were more vulgar than I care to divulge, and Angela, probably the sweetest girl in the school, always having kind thoughts. I could hear them giving her the low down on the 'Cullens' my families name. I listened hard for her thoughts but it was blank, strange. I had not met a human I could not hear the thoughts of in all my years of living. I pressed my lips together tightly trying in vain to catch just a snippet of her mind. Nothing.

The rest of the day I listened to all the people Isabella talked to, the first thing i picked up on was her hatred for her full name, she liked Bella. Every time she was with Jessica, I swore, her mind was full of such annoying titbits, _She's very average looking, I hope she doesnt interest mike, _Jessica thought. However, I'd gladly listen to Jessica's mind rather than Mike's. His infatuation with Bella was only growing and it was irritating me in a way it never had before. _I wonder if I should ask her out, hot body, bet she's into all kinds of.._I stopped listening in on Mike at this point. Angela's mind was as usual kind and for that I was thankful. _Bella seems like such a lovely girl, i'm going to offer to show her around the town _I heard Angela think. I was able to eavesdrop on Bella without the irritation I got from most people. I listened to every word, watched every imagine and tried to piece together as much as I could about Bella

Sixth period was biology, one of the only subjects I actually listened in. Science kept my mind occupied. It made a change. Mr Banner was just about to start the lesson when I heard a crash followed by a small voice mumbling. I looked up and saw Bella clutching her hip, she had walked into the desk. Her face was bright red and she was chewing on her lip furiously, eyes cast down. Mr Banner pointed her in the direction of my desk, it was the only spare seat, I started to clear away my books making room and I watched her stumble her way over to me.

BPOV

I couldn't stop thinking of him. Edward Cullen. Jessica had pointed out each member of the Cullen family to me as we ate lunch. Each one gracefully walked past our lunch table. Jessica had given me a detailed run down on each one, there was Alice, a small like girl with black hair, Jasper, a medium build boy with blonde messy hair, Emmett, a huge guy with the biggest muscles i had ever seen, Rosalie, a tall blonde, who made me feel incredibly inferior in comparison and Edward. Edward was lean looking, with a mass of bronze hair. He was beautiful, they all were. Insanely beautiful. Their faces were chiseled in defination, eyes piercing in colour, a creamy butterscotch that went on for miles. I needed to snap out of it, he was gorgeous, stunning, he wouldn't look twice at me, plain old Bella.

I was late on my first day, I turned down Mike's invitation of a guide and was beginning to wish I hadn't! I rushed into the biology lab and walked straight into the corner of the desk "ouch" I muttered. I could feel my cheeks flaming with embarassment. Great the whole class had seen. I pulled my lip into my mouth and began chewing, everyone was staring including the teacher, Mr Banner, I think. "Take a seat Isabella" he ordered and pointed to a desk at the far left hand side of the room. I hurridly stumbled across the classroom desperately seeking out this empty chair when I saw him. Edward Cullen. My heart began to race and if it were possible I swear my blush increased. I tried to smoothly slide into the empty seat that was pulled out but I tripped over my own foot and ended up throwing myself into the chair. Cursing my stupid co-ordination I peeked through my eyelashes at the greek god sitting next to me. He was sitting up straight as a board, one fist tightly clenched by the side of his body, the other hand covering his mouth. His face was cold and hard like stone, his lips pursed together to form a tight straight line. His eyes were jet black, i'm sure they'd been butterscotch in the cafeteria. I pulled my hair down as he caught me staring, his whole body went rigid and his hands grabbed the desk in one swift movement. I recoiled, what was wrong with him. I looked towards the front of the classroom worry evident on my face, I guess thats my answer then, Edward Cullen is disgusted by my very presence. This was going to be a long year I sighed.

EPOV 

As she stumbled towards the desk I caught a scent I had never smelt before. I felt my body tense, my throat felt as though it was on fire. I tried in vain to swallow the venon that was attempting to spill from my mouth. She smelt like the finest wine, a bouquet of the best flowers, I had to have her. She was like a drug to me, my own personal brand of heroine. I knew I couldn't control myself. I needed my fix. It had been over 80 years since I had last tasted a human but my body was screaming at me. The inner monster I had tamed all those years ago was threatening to take over, JUST TAKE HER! the monster screamed.  
I sat rigid, holding my breath staring at her. She was stunning, how could have I have not noticed this before? This woman sat before me was simply the most stunning creature I had ever seen in all of my existence. Her face was heart shaped but nicely shapely, her body slender but with the perfect curvature. The swell of her breasts was clouding my vision and then I saw her big brown eyes peek up at me through her eye lashes. They reflected fear, anxiety, sadness, but mostly hurt. She pulled her hair down to cover the side of her face as she realised I had caught her staring. The simple movement had caused a swift buffer of her scent to evade my body, I grabbed onto the desk, it was the closest thing to me other than her. She quickly turned forward after eliciting a small gasp.

I wanted her. I needed her. I had to have her. How, my brain screamed, how can you have her. My family had only been in this tiny town for just over a year and wouldnt want to move on yet. If she stayed we couldn't. It was simple. She had to go. She will never trust you and you know you can't control yourself long enough to gain her trust. "You just have to" I muttered so lowly no one but me heard. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to put my plan into action.

BPOV 

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen, You must be Bella" A muscial voice spoke to my left. It was the softest yet most mesmorising voice I think i had ever heard.

I looked up slowly gauging his reaction, his face seemed less hard, like he was trying to reign in whatever his previous problem was.

"Yes" I heard my voice stutter before I had chance to control myself.

He tilted his head to the left and gave me half a smirk, I felt my heart leap for joy just a tiny bit.

"Are you enjoying the weather?" His voice chimed out.

"The weather?" My traiter voice slipped out before I could stop it. He gave me a crooked smile that made my heart ache.

The rest of the lesson was filled with us firing questions back and forth, each one of us trying to find out as much as possible about the other. By the time the bell rang I was sure something must have upset him before I walked into the classroom, I was positive we were going to be friends, maybe more? Don't get ahead of yourself Bella he mearly talked to you not proposed!

"So would you like to join me for a walk?" Edward asked, his eyes unsure.

"Um i'd like that, maybe you could show me around?" I replied as steadily as I could manage. My inner sanctum was doing mini somersaults at this point.

We walked at a steady pace towards the parking lot and stopped by my truck which was parked just by the edge of the forest.

EPOV

She was trusting me. Humans can be so fickle when it comes to compliments and kindness, the most simple of gestures and she was eating out of the palm of my hand. I saw Alice standing by my car, looking at me _Your not going to hurt her Edward, you won't be able to _her mind was relaying for me. I snorted, what did she know. Alice had been wrong before.

"Would you take a walk with me? I know a great trail leading to some where we can talk?" I asked Bella.

Her eyes shined, "I'd really like that Edward, although as you may have gathered i'm very clumsy, you may end up helping me back"

You won't be coming back Bella I mentally told her. "Of course Bella" I smiled my most dazzling smile at her.

I quickly walked out of the car park ensuring no one saw and led her up the trail and we continued throwing questions back and forth, before I knew it we had reached our destination. The meadow. It was my thinking place, I loved it here, it was so beautiful, nature at its purest.

I knew I didn't have much time before Bella would want to be heading back, I had to speed things along. I reached for her hand and pulled her down onto a log with me. I could hear her heart stuttering at my actions, I inwardly smiled.

I leaned into her body and her heart beat increased, I slowly one hand up to cup the nape of her neck and pulled myself towards her, the other hand I rested on the small of her back. I very slowly moved my face towards her, looking directly into her eyes. Keep control my inner monster raged, take your time, saviour her. The venom was beginning to pool in my mouth at the mere thought of tasting her, I could see her blood pulsing under her skin along her neck.  
I slowly brushed my lips against hers and nothing prepared me for what I would experience. I had planned to kiss her and then bite her savouring her blood, but her taste, was mouth watering in itself. My body had other ideas, I wanted her, in every way possible. I could feel the venom threatening to over spill as I deepened the kiss.

BPOV

Oh god I think he's going to kiss me, oh god,oh god, oh god, my mind screamed at me. He pulled himself closer and slightly brushed his lips against mine, I let out a moan, he felt so right, he tasted incredible like vanilla and spice. I moved closer to him as he deepened the kiss, I wanted him and I was prepared to let him take as much as he wanted cos i didn't know what this fine specimen saw in me but I wasn't taking any chances of missing this boat.  
He slowly began massaging my bottom lip with his tongue and I slightly parted my lips allowing him access, this in turn elicited a moan from him. He tightened his grip on my neck but I didn't care.  
I felt his hand moving onto my arse and cup it gently, his other hand starting to tangle in my hair. He moved his kisses down my neck pausing to suck just below my ear, causing another moan to escape my lips.

"Bella, I need you" Edward murmured against my neck, I felt my hairs stand on end just feeling his lips on my skin.

"Edward" I managed to choke out, "Please" I don't know what I was thinking but the curling sensation at the pit of my belly was saying don't you dare let him stop. We moved onto the floor besides the fallen log and he continued his ministrations.

His hands were now roaming freely across my body, my body reacting to the coldness, he was so cold, it only heightened the sensations. He unbuttoned my blouse to reveal my black silk bra, thank god it was laundry day today I praised the lord. His mouth made its way along my collar bones, kissing, sucking and licking, gently at first but then with more force. It was exhilirating.

He pulled my lower body flush against him and I felt his erection pressing into my thigh "Mmmmmmm Edward" I heard myself say, I moved a hand down over his chest marveling in his perfectly formed body, it was so white, so hard, the outline of his muscles tensed as I allowed my fingers to drag across his body, he let out a low rumble, it almost sounded like a growl, I didn't care. I wanted more.

He was still kissing down my body, I couldn't reach his chest any more so I settled my hands in his gorgeous tresses of bronze hair. He was licking over the material of my bra and I felt my nipples hardening in response, he nipped at my nipples and I arched my body up towards him, desperate for more. With one swift movement my bra was off revealing my breasts to him. How the.....Oh hell I don't care how he did that.

His mouth went for my nipple circling it with his tongue, then sucking it up into his mouth gently, his other hand rolling my nipple between his fingers. He switched and paid the same attention to the other nipple. Before trailing hot kisses down over the centre of my belly. I could feel his fingers undoing my trousers and begin lowering them as his mouth continued its assault across my stomach.

He settled his mouth over the lace of my panties and I gasped.  
"Edward, y..you don't have too" I stuttered out as his tongue took one long lick along my clothed pussy. I groaned loudly, I never imagined anything could feel so good, god I needed him.

"Edward.......Please" I muttered, pulling on his hair slightly gaining another growl from him. He lowered my panties leaving my pussy exposed to him, I suddenly felt self conscious and began to close my legs. He stopped me and pushed them apart whilst looking up at me.

"Bella, your beautiful" He spoke, before trailing kisses up my thighs meeting at my core, taking one long lick over my now naked pussy. A searing jolt of pleasure raked through my body, leaving my pussy burning with a want for more.

"You taste delicious Bella" He groaned, before kissing back up over my belly and chest before reaching my mouth.

He captured my mouth and passionately kissed me, harder than before, our tongues fighting for dominance, he won.

I reached down his chest and stomach and found he had also shed his pants. My hand brushed his erection and he bucked his hips towards me with a hiss. His hard length pushed right up into my hand. It was smooth and bigger than average or so I thought, my hand began working him up and down and he groaned into my mouth "Bella".

One hand made its way back up to my neck whilst the other caressed my body before reaching down to my swollen pussy lips. I groaned at his touch, his fingers slowly started stroking my wet folds, covering my clit in my juices, before he slowly pushed two fingers inside of me. I moved my hips towards him in an attempt to create more friction, when his thumb started massaging my clit.

"God Edward......mmmmmm" I moaned out, still moving my hand up and down his length moving faster now. His breath was coming in short bursts against my face.

His fingers began curling up towards my belly and I could feel my orgasm building, his thumb continued massaging my clit and his mouth assaulting my mouth and neck, before long I was convulsing under neath him.

"Bella.....I need to be inside of you......" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Please" I managed to choke out.

EPOV

Her body was the sweetest drug, I couldnt get enough, my desire for her blood had long been forgotten, the desire for her body had over taken it long ago, I needed to be inside her.

"Please" She choked out. My heart soared.

I moved my hands up to her face and slowly touched the side of her face, the trust and desire I could see enamating out of her eyes was astounding.

I guided my length to her warm entrance and slowly began to push inside her.

So hot. Tight. Wet. I couldn't breathe.

I heard her moan beneath me and I looked down, her eyes were watering but she nodded and took her lip in between her teeth.

I pushed the rest of the way in and stilled my movements. Blood had never tasted as good, as this felt, this was better, I was in heaven.  
Her hips began moving beneath me and I slowly began to move in and out of her being careful not to thrust too hard. This had thrown my plan out of the window, I didn't expect to feel this way, she should have been dead by now I chastitised myself.

All I saw was her creamy, ivory, skinned body moving beneath me, giving out little mewls and whimpers in response to my thrusting, I could feel my body beginning to tense in repsonse to the sensations, I knew I would not last long.

I reached down in between our joined bodies and began gently massaging her clit with my thumb, her body was already so sensitive before long I could feel her pussy clenching around my length, her body arched into mine as her orgasm took hold and she threw her head back.

The feeling of her clenching around me caused me to fall off the edge, I roared loudly as my orgasm took hold and thrust wildly into her spilling my seed.

I didn't realise my face was inches away from her neck until it was too late. The blood pulsing under the skin, her loud heart beat beating fast, and the inner monster raged inside me as I lunged for her throat and sunk my teeth in. The sweet taste of her nectar was like the purest meal I had ever had the pleasure of eating.

I pulled myself away from her now limp body and saw her brown eyes looking up at me full of fear.

"I am so sorry Bella" I whispered, As I heard the thoughts of my family coming closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 After reading please leave a review as it would make me very happy!Disclaimer:- I do not own any of the characters. Stephanie Meyer does. APOV

I was keeping a close eye on Edward when we left school, he was trying to tell me he was going to take Bella's life, but his subconscious was saying something completely different. I wasn't too worried. We were at home and I was keeping my mind open for Edward. Jasper and I were on the sofa. I leant my head back on Jaspers chest and sighed. I had told Jasper I had seen Edwards singer, for us this is our soul mate, the one person we will love for eternity, however long that may be.

"He will be ok" I head Jasper whisper in my ear. He could feel the anxiety rolling off me. Jasper massaged my shoulders, It didn't really effect me in the same way as a human but yet the closeness from Jasper felt peaceful, special.

"I know, I just wish he would trust me" I answered back, Edward believed there was no one out there for him, that he was destined to be alone.

Jasper began kissing the back of my neck as his hands continued their ministrations on my shoulders, my eyes rolled back into my head, and then I saw it. I sat up right, rooted to the spot, my vision clouded over.

_Bella's creamy, ivory, skinned body moving beneath Edward, giving out little mewls and whimpers, her body arched as her orgasm took hold and she threw her head back._

Edward roared loudly as his orgasm peaked, his face inches from her neck.

The blood pulsing under the skin, her loud heart beat beating fast, Edward lunged for her throat and sunk his teeth in. After a few long pulls, he pulled himself away from her now limp body and saw her brown eyes looking up full of fear.

"I am so sorry Bella" he whispered.

"Alice, Alice, what can you see" Jasper spoke loudly, now shaking my tiny shoulders. Esme and Carlisle had appeared and were also standing next to me, worry across their faces.

"Edward" I muttered, "We have to get to Edward". I bolted to the door Jasper, Carlisle and Esme right behind me.

BPOV

His body felt heavy on mine, It only heightened my sensations. My hips rocking in time with his, the curling burn back in my belly, tightening ready for release. I gasped as I felt his thumb on my clit, that was it all it took. I arched my body up into his as my orgasm took hold. His movements were more erratic and I felt his body tense as he roared out above me. Wait, he roared?

As I moved my face around I could see his head thrown back, the tendons in his neck straining out, and then his face was back in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around his back in an attempt to pull him closer to me and thats when I felt it. A searing pain across my neck. Then it stopped.

My neck was burning, it felt like someone had smacked me with a hot poker iron. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't feel my body, I felt as though I was watching from above. I was dying. I could hear a low voice whispering in my ear.

Edward. What the hell has he done to me.

I looked up to see him looking down at me, his eyes pitch black, blood at the corners of his mouth. Then he whispered " I am so sorry Bella", as the pain reappeared. It was too much, more pain than i'd never experienced before. It felt like someone was pulling my skin, tearing away at it. It felt like I was dying. I screamed and it all went black.

EPOV

This wasn't supposed to happen. She should be dead. No, wait, she was worth more. What! What am I thinking, there is no one for me, I am a monster I should be alone. I deserve it after this. She couldn't die, I coudn't let her die. _Oh Edward, it will be ok son, _I heard Carlisle thinking_. _

"Bella, Its going to be ok, Everything is going to be ok" I frantically murmured, grasping her hand.

_Edward, its going to happen I've seen it _Alice's thoughts filtered into my own_, _Bella and I sitting together in a meadow, her eyes a deep butterscotch, her features absolutly breath taking. She was smiling. She excepted us, me.

Her tiny body was writhng around, her mouth tightly shut. She had not made a single noise after she let out the initial scream.

Alice knelt down beside me, her thoughts penetrating mine _Edward, what about Charlie. _I looked up at Alice, How could I have done this to her, what were we going to tell Charlie.

I picked Bella up in my arms and looked over to Alice, my face full of fear, "I'm taking Bella back to the house, we need to think of something to tell Charlie, an accident, something, anything" I muttered in depseration. Alice nodded, as I turned and sprinted for the house.  
　  
By the time I had reached the house, Emmett and Rosalie had returned from hunting. I could hear Rosalies thoughts _A human?? Edward what is wrong with you!! Why would you sleep with a human?? _Emmett was intrigued to see why I had not bothered to kill Bella. I was still wondering myself.  
　  
Why had I not drained her? What possessed me to stop? Maybe Alice was right.....It was too late now, when Bella woke up she would bolt or even worse hate me.  
　  
I placed Bella on a bed in the spare room and pulled up a chair. I took hold of her hand and placed a single kiss on the back of it. I settled back in the chair tightly holding her hand and began to think of what I was going to say to her.  
　  
APOV  
I watched Edward run off in the distance before turning to face Jasper. Jaspers face was tight with pain, his eyes full of fear and panic, I knew he was mirroring Edwards emotions. I had an idea. "We need to get Bella's car" I stated, as I took Jasper's hand and began running. We reached the parking lot of the school in no time, and I jumped into the drivers side. Bella's keys were in the ignition, I chuckled to myself, I know the truck is old but still! I started the truck up and drove. "I'm going to need your help Jasper I announced as a vision began to cloud over.  
As we drove the truck over to our house I explained my idea.  
"I'm going to run over to Charlie's and leave a note saying that Bella couldn't handle living here, I'll say she wanted to go to her mother" I said to Jasper. "But will Charlie not call Bella's mother?" Jasper asked.  
"I'm hoping he will" I replied "Between them they will assume she has run off, they can look as hard as they like but there will be no trace of her or this truck, this is where you come in Jasper"  
He slowly began to nod "You want me to dispose of the truck" he stated.  
"Yes" I said, as a smile appeared across my face, "I know its going to work".  
　  
EPOV  
I must of been sat here for hours, Alice had come in and told me how she had left Charlie a note and disposed of Bella's truck. I was grateful. I felt awful that I had done this to her, if I had killed her she wouldn't of had to deal with this life style. I wouldn't wish it on anyone. I felt a wash of calm flow through me, Jasper I thought. Carlisle had been in and checked Bella over, apparently she was progressing as expected. Emmett was keeping Rosalie away, she was not impressed. _Bloody fool, he's jeopardised our future in this town already, what an idiot _Rosalie's thoughts filtered through me again.  
_Edward you should hunt, its been two days, _I felt a hand on my shoulder. Esme. "I'll stay here with Bella" she quietly said. I knew I had to hunt, we would all need our strength when she awoke. New born vampires are known to be very strong, much stronger than the rest of us. Although there was no skill, the strength alone was enough to cause chaos if let out of control.  
I stood and nodded a quick nod to Esme and then I flew out of the door.  
I didn't go far, just to the river close to the house, I smelt deer. After taking down and draining two large deer I sat back and thought of what would happen when Bella woke tomorrow. She would be confused no doubt, maybe Carlisle would be the best person in attempting to explain. How do you explain to someone your a vampire, you are immortal, you will want to kill every human you come into contact with, including your family, you will want blood all the time.  
My mind wandered to an image of Bella hunting. She knelt over an elk, her lips pursed, pulling the blood down her throat, her chest heaving in unison. She looked up at me her red eyes mellowing into an orangy colour, blood dribbling along her chin, my eyes followed the droplet of blood as it slowly dropped onto her chest.  
"Bella I need you" I groaned. She licked her lips and spoke slowly "Take me then Edward". I felt the blood rush to my length, hardening it instantly, it strained against my trousers as I remembered how Bella had looked underneath me, her breathless whimpers, translucent skin straining on her neck and I bit back a groan.  
I shook my head, what was I thinking! Bella had not even accepted this way of life or me, how could I assume she would want me, I had taken her life away. I sighed, I wish I knew what I was feeling. Disgusted with myself for even thinking that Bella that way, I stood up and made my way back to the house.  
Back at the house I seeked out Carlisle to dicsuss what would happen when Bella woke up from her transformation. We agreed I would be with Bella when she woke up but from a distance, Carlisle figured it would be a good idea that I am in vision as she knows me but not close as after all it was me who had caused this. Carlisle would take on the responsibility of explaining what had happened to Bella.  
When I returned to Bella's room, I noticed Esme had dressed Bella. Her body now was looking more like mine. Smooth white skin, hair shiny and glossy, lips plump and ruby red, facial features more defined, she looked perfect.  
I ran my finger along her forearm, her body looked to relax a little. I looked up so see Jasper enter the room. He nodded, before adding "She is calmer when you touch her Edward, she has been very tense since you left earlier today" I looked back at Bella realising her features looked softer than before.  
"You could try talking to her" Jasper spoke quietly "I remember when I was transforming, I could hear everything around me, I was petrified and wish somebody had been there with me"  
_Talk to her Edward, explain, anything, just talk to her _his mind echoed his spoken thoughts. I looked up into his eyes and saw a hint of sorrow, I nodded.  
I looked back at Bella and took a deep unnecessary breath before I began to speak. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: - Stephanie Meyer owns the rights to all the characters not me!!

Please review after reading as it makes me happy!!

BPOV  
I clenched my teeth together. I had never felt pain like it. I wanted to scream and scream until the pain went away, but I couldn't find the strength to open my mouth. I must be in hell; there was no other explanation. I couldn't move, my body felt as if it were on fire, burning from the outside in, my heart was racing, I felt sweaty and hot, I could feel my body teetering on the edge, willing itself to fall off but something was holding me back, Something inside of me kept holding on. What had I done to deserve this? Why me?  
I felt a cooling sensation wash down my arm, I wanted to lean into it, it felt good, and it was gone as quickly as I had felt it.  
"She is calmer when you touch her Edward, she has been very tense since you left earlier today" I heard a strange voice say, it was a male, "I have tried to calm her myself but nothing is really working" Then the cooling feeling returned, I leaned my body toward the direction of the sensation relishing in the minimal comfort it brought me.  
"You could try talking to her" the same male voice spoke quietly again "I remember when I was transforming, I could hear everything around me, I was petrified and wish somebody had been there with me"  
Transforming? What was going on? This isn't hell, its worse, typical I don't even go to hell I get something worse, just my luck.  
"Bella" a voice croaked out. Edward? Was that Edward? Why was he here with me? He had killed me, this was his fault. Was he dead too? Why? Why had he done this? We were, god I'm blushing, having sex and then this, wait... he bit me? No he couldn't have, could he? Why would he bite me...  
　  
"Please forgive me...I was too weak...I'm so sorry...........it was too much"  
　  
what was he talking about? He was too weak? It was too much? I don't understand...  
　  
"I've never wanted a humans blood so much in my life" WHAT?! A human? Blood? Ok I'm having a nightmare in hell, this is not happening.  
　  
"Bella, I need to explain, you won't believe me, my family and I, we're ...we're not exactly human"  
Not human, ok now I really am delusional. I'm stuck somewhere where your mind plays tricks with you non-stop. Great.  
　  
"We are... … Jesus, we're... Vampires... … god I hope you can hear me, I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen, I... ... … I.... I'm sorry, Bella, I'm so sorry"  
Vampires...What in gods name...He must be mad, delusional, anything...  
　  
"Edward, there is around 12 hours left" A female voice echoed around me. 12 hours? What was 12 hours? Vampires? This is too much, please god, help me, and put me anywhere but here. I know I shouldn't of had sex with him, I don't know him, it was immature, silly, irresponsible I've done some bad things I know, but please DO NOT leave me here!!  
　  
I spent what felt like another lifetime, practising my geometry homework in my head, the familiar burn was being replaced with a searing pain rippling through my body. It started in my stomach and worked its way outwards. I moved my body in an attempt to alleviate the pain but it made it worse, I froze and tried to hold my breath. What was happening, the pain, I groaned out, I was dying all over again. Make it stop. Make it stop.  
　  
"Ssshh Bella, It's ok, your nearly there, you have done so well" A man spoke. I didn't' recognise the voice. Where was I? Maybe I was in hospital... ...A coma... ... It would explain the voices and pain... ...Wouldn't it?  
　  
The rippling pain intensified, creeping up my chest, It felt like a hot poker iron was stabbing me in the chest, I arched my chest out in an attempt to escape the pain, I couldn't breathe, I gasped for air, trying frantically to breathe, nothing, This was it, the end, I was actually going to hell.  
　  
Everything stopped. The pain. Gone.  
I could hear sounds. Birds, voices, the wind, Crunching of gravel, Running engines, running water, rustling leaves.  
I could smell water, mud, grass, honeysuckle, roses, and vanilla spice.  
Where was I?  
I opened my eyes............I could see the faint lines in the ceiling, the swirls of paint across the plaster. I could smell the plaster. Where am I... ...  
　  
"Bella" A gentle voice said. I sat bolt upright... ... ...I was upright in a flash, ...how did that happen.... There was a man stood in front of me, he was medium build, average height, blonde hair swept back, eyes a creamy beige, no more like butterscotch...wait.... butterscotch.... Edward. I scanned the room and found him in the corner, his eyes wide staring straight at me with.........fear?  
　  
I thought about standing up, and realised my body had already moved off the bed. The blonde man spoke "Bella, I know this is confusing, but please let me explain" He took a step towards me, I flung myself against the wall and crouched down hissing... … I could see them all looking intently at me, watching. They all looked like him, they were identical.  
　  
Where the hell was I? What the hell was I?  
　  
CPOV  
Bella positioned herself against the wall, crouched, ready for attack. Her blood red eyes were darting across the room.  
"Bella, my name is Carlisle Cullen, I am Edwards father. Do you remember what happened?"  
She looked at me, her eyes narrowed into slits. I put my arm up in an attempt to offer peace. The next thing I knew Bella had made a jump for the window to her left and was on the ground outside.  
She glanced up at the window before taking off into the forest at break neck speed.  
I looked over to Alice, who simply nodded. I took this as confirmation to my initial thought. I have to follow her.  
I gracefully left through the window and took off in the same direction. As I ran into the woods I could hear Emmett and Jasper holding Edward back from following me.  
I must have been following Bella's scent for near on twenty minutes when she came into sight. Sat on a fallen log, her head in her hands, her body racked with dry sobs. As I approached her body tensed and she slowly turned around to face me.  
I saw an array of emotions pass through her eyes, fear, anxiety, confusion, and anger.  
"What the hell is going on? I feel like I'm floating outside my body, like I'm watching and hearing everything but I'm not actually here. My body is telling me to do things that I know aren't normal yet my mind is telling me they are, my body feels like its not even mine" She spat out at me, standing from the log, crossing her arms.  
"Bella, I have some explaining to do" I spoke calmly and softly, I knew she could hear me.  
I gestured for her to sit back on the log, and I followed suite. Her eyes never left mine, an uncertain fear evident within them.  
"I don't know where to begin" I said, "Do you remember what happened?"  
" I.... um...we were...Edward was.... We were having sex" She blurted out, and glanced quickly to the floor. She slowly looked back into my eyes and whispered, "He bit me.... Edward.... bit me, I don't understand".  
"I remember him talking to me, it was so distant I thought I was dreaming it, he was saying about..." She paused, and looked away from me "He said something about.... vampires....".  
I felt relief wash through me, she had heard him. All I had to do was the specifics. "Yes Bella, we are vampires. All seven of us. I was the first 'born' of our coven; I then created Edward, followed by Esme, Rosalie and lastly Emmett. Alice and Jasper found us by their own accord, I am not their creator".  
Bella just slowly nodded, "So I'm vampire?" she muttered. "Edward bit me... ...Is that how? Why?"  
"Yes, to kill a human, you must drink all of the blood. The most common place to drink from is the carotid artery either side of the neck" I glanced over at Bella studying her reaction. Her eyes were wide. "However we don't kill humans, we consider ourselves vegetarians, we only drink the blood of animals" I continued.  
"But Edward attacked me?" Her voice an octave higher than usual.  
"He did but it was very out of character of him, When he decided to take a walk with you, Alice did not see this out come until it was too late" I told her.  
"Alice saw me? I don't understand" Bella said.  
I began speaking "Alice has visions of things that are going to happen in the future based on what people decide, she saw Edward with you as one of us, she just didn't see how it would happen until it was too late" I paused to look at Bella, who was watching me intently.  
"So why did Edward not kill me?" She asked, confusion apparent.  
"Alice saw that you were Edwards 'singer' to us that is like a definite soul mate, someone we love instantly and always will. My singer is Esme, Alice's is Jasper, and Emmett's is Rosalie's" I finished.  
Bella opened her mouth as if to begin speaking, "So your telling me, I'm a vampire and Edwards soul mate?"  
"Yes" I replied watching her carefully, she was yet to panic about the situation and I wanted to be ready in case she decided too. "Hmmmm" She hummed to herself.  
"So tell me about the 'new' me then" She stated. A sly smile forming on her face.  
"Bella... ...are you ok...I mean are you handling this brilliantly, its a big shock" I asked carefully.  
"Its weird I'll give you that, but I can't change it right? So I guess I better get used to the new me" She voiced matter of factly. She stood up "I should eat right? I mean my throat feels funny, like a strong burning" she said as she rubbed her throat.  
"Its completely instinctual, I'll show you" I told her. I took off running to north and didn't stop until i hit the stream. I could smell Bella behind me.  
"That is so weird" She chuckled behind me, "I'm literally like the clumsiest person ever, and that was probably the most graceful I have ever been!"  
"You will find a lot of things easier now Bella" I said "Now I smell a herd of small deer just south east of here, just follow your instincts Bella"  
She looked at me with alarm "Trust me Bella, just let your instincts take over it will come naturally" I convinced her.  
Bella tilted her head back slightly, and I saw her breathe in deeply, focusing on the smells surrounding her.  
Her head whipped around to the left and she ran. I followed being sure to leave a safe distance between us. About a mile or so into the run and she slowed down to a walk and lowered her body into a crouching position. I could see the deer I had smelt earlier huddled together by the opening of the forest. I sprung forward and leapt onto a deer attaching my mouth to its neck and began drinking. I looked over to Bella.  
She suddenly sprung forward and gracefully landed on one deer's back, Her teeth bared she sank them into the side of the deer's neck, slicing through the skin cleanly.  
She began to take long hard pulls from the deer, her throat constricting as she swallowed the blood. After a few minutes she with drew her mouth from the limp deer and sank back on her heels. Blood was splattered across her chest, she wiped her mouth across the sleeve of her top and looked up at me "Did I do ok?" She asked shyly.  
All I could do was nod. Shit. I was hard. She was stunning. I wanted to lick the blood from the corner of her mouth.  
"Carlisle?" Bella questioned. I realised I had been staring at my crotch.  
The corner of her mouth began to twitch and I saw it curl up into the same sly smile she had shown me earlier. "Do you need some help Carlisle?" She purred.  
Sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph.  
Before I knew what was happening, she had crashed her lips to mine. I kissed her back at full force, my tongue exploring her mouth. She tasted like heaven, Strawberries and vanilla, Her tiny frame was pushing against mine trying to grab any friction. I snaked one hand into her hair and the other onto the small of her back and pulled her even closer. I had to have her.  
Her arms wrapped around my neck and she moaned into my mouth. My hand was rubbing up her back and over her arse. It was so round and firm, I gave it a squeeze and she squealed. She looked up coyly at me before her arm reached down and she gave back just as good as she got.  
This made me even harder.  
I reached around her front and cupped her breasts, her head tilted to the side and I was over come with an over whelming urge to bite and suck her neck. She let out a low moan and her hands made their way around to my chest where she ripped open my shirt. Her fingers were tracing along the planes of my chest causing me to shiver. I pulled her top from her and found a black lacy bra. I could see her pert nipples poking into the material, I ran my fingers over them, and they hardened even more. I felt the palms of her hands rubbing over my nipples I shuddered. My hands ghosted over her stomach to her trousers, I began pulling them down when I felt her hands on mine. I stopped instantly and looked into her eyes.  
She took a step back and began to undo her trousers and shimmy out of them. Her matching black lingerie clinging in all the right places, oh god was this woman sent to kill me?  
She strode back to me and crashed her lips back on mine; our mouths meshed together both our tongues fighting for dominance. She unbuckled my belt and had my trousers off in seconds. She wrapped her arms back around my neck and lifted herself onto me securing her legs around my waist. This new angle sent a wave of her arousal straight to my ever-growing cock. I let out a throaty growl. I needed her.  
I spun us around and pushed her back into a tree, my hands roaming her body, I pushed one hand down into her panties, I slid my fingers up and down her moist slit, circling over clit, I was rewarded by a deep moan as her nails scratched along my back. I continued working her clit, receiving soft whimpers and groans.  
Her hands made light work of my boxers and her small hand grasped my cock, I moaned loudly into her neck. She began to work my cock sliding my precum over my entire length.  
Her whimpers became loud moans and I knew she was close, I slid two fingers inside of her curling upwards hitting her g-spot, my thumb circling her clit, I felt her tense around my fingers her pussy walls contracting around my fingers. I freed my hand and brought my fingers to my mouth, Bella's eyes followed my hand.  
I slowly began to lick one finger, my eyes never leaving hers. She moved her head closer to mine and her tongue snaked out and took a long lick of my finger, I groaned and closed my eyes. I felt her hot mouth lower itself onto my finger and she moaned around me.  
I used my other hand to rip her bra off and I peppered kisses along her shoulder and onto her chest taking in one of her nipples. I sucked gently my tongue flattening against it; I rolled her other nipple in between my fingers. She was pushing herself up into my face, I sucked and pulled harder.  
I looked up into her eyes and saw pure unadulterated lust. I pulled her body against mine and slowly slid my cock into her pussy.  
"Fuck" We cursed in unison at the feeling.  
I began moving in and out of her slowly at first until she was matching my thrusts.  
Her head made its way into the crook of my neck and she started licking, sucking and nipping.  
"God, Bella, Fuck that feels amazing" I moaned.  
We quickened our movements and I moved my hand in between our joined bodies and rubbed her clit. Our mouths found their way back together and the kisses were urgent and wet, It was a race, we both needed as much as possible.  
I pulled away from her swollen lips and kissed down her neck settling on a spot behind her ear.  
"Oh fuck Carlisle don't stop, please don't stop," She moaned.  
I felt the familiar burn begin to build in my stomach, I reached up and kissed Bella with all my energy, whilst rubbing her clit faster and quickening my thrusts.  
"unnghh Carlisle, that feels so good, God, please don't stop, I'm so close" She breathed into my mouth. I clenched my teeth together and willed myself to last just a few seconds longer.  
I felt her pussy walls clenching around my cock as she cried out, a growl emanated from deep within my chest as my orgasm took hold.  
APOV  
"Where is she Alice? I know you can see her" Edward was pacing around the living room, glancing back and forth between me sat on the sofa and Jasper and Emmett guarding the door.  
"Edward, if and when I see something, I will tell you," I repeated for the fiftieth time. I picked up a nail file and began filing my nails. My vision began to cloud over, and an image of Bella and Carlisle floated into my head.  
_Blood was splattered across Bella's chest, and her hands were covered in it, she wiped her mouth across the sleeve of her top and looked up at Carlisle.  
"Did I do ok?" She asked shyly.  
"Carlisle?" Bella questioned. She followed his gaze down to his crotch and the corner of her mouth began to twitch and curl up into a sly smile.  
"Do you need some help Carlisle?" She purred, as she sauntered over to him.  
__  
_I snapped back to reality and immediately began reciting the Spanish language.  
Edward didn't notice my shift in demeanour, But I saw Jasper shift out of the corner of my eye. I gazed over to him and could see the puzzled look on his face. His mouth twitched and Edward glanced over to him.  
"What Jasper?" He snapped, "Alice is reciting Spanish now your thinking about the cold war" His eyes darted between us then he huffed and looked out of the window.  
I chuckled internally, _Edward _I thought,_ Charlie found the note we left him this morning, he has phoned Renee and she has told him she hasn't seen or heard from Bella. They are currently looking for her truck. No one suspects a thing.  
_He nodded curtly, that was a weight lifted off his shoulders.  
　  
EPOV  
It felt like they had been gone days. I needed to know, What had happened, did she listen to Carlisle, Had she out run him and taken out half of Forks?  
Alice was blocking her thoughts from me, she knew something, I scowled in her direction, and she looked up from doing her nails and smiled sweetly.  
"They'll be home in about two minutes Edward" She chimed. About time.  
I looked out of the window and saw Carlisle walking out of the woods topless, followed by Bella wearing his shirt. I frowned.  
_Edward, she got very messy whilst hunting and is self-conscious, don't bring up the clothing situation _Carlisle thought. I relaxed slightly.  
They walked though the front door and Bella glanced around Carlisle into the house.  
"Um could I please shower and get some clean clothes?" Bella muttered, seemingly embarrassed.  
"Of course dear" Esme called as she came gliding down the stairs.  
I saw Carlisle stiffen and he monetarily turned and looked at Jasper who was stood wide-eyed staring at Bella and Carlisle. I looked between them. Something was wrong.  
I heard Esme gasp. And I spun around.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: - Stephanie Meyer owns the rights to all the characters not me!!

Please review after reading as it makes me happy!!

CPOV

As Esme descended down the stairs, I looked deeply into her eyes, my body tensed up with the realisation of what I had done. She gasped. She knew. I could feel the guilt rolling off me. I glanced toward Jasper his face twisted in pain, as he felt Esme's emotions.

What have I done?

BPOV

Esme gasped as she looked between Carlisle and myself. I looked around the room and took in the scene before me. Alice watching Jasper who was staring wide eyedat Carlisle, his features displaying a hundred horrors. Edward was watching the scene unfold. Then there was Esme. Esme. What had we just done? She knew. How did she know? How did I know she knew? My body was being overwhelmed with emotions. Guilt. Hurt. Love. Devastation.

"Esme please let me..." Carlisle began to speak.

Esme held up one hand "Don't" She stated simply. "Just don't". She hesitated as she held Carlisle's eyes. Before she took hold of my hand and turned towards the stairs. "Come along Bella, let's get you cleaned up".

I started to walk towards the stairs behind Esme, her hand lightly holding onto mine, when she glanced over her shoulder in Carlisle's direction. Her voice void of any emotion, she spoke "Our bedroom, 10 minutes" Her eyes told a different story, devastation spilling over the edges.

We walked up the stairs at human speed, I don't remember walking ever being this slow. Esme showed me to a room to the right of the landing "This will be your room Bella" She spoke quietly, looking me directly in the eye. Any emotion previously displayed had disappeared. "There is a wardrobe full of clothes, shoes, make up and any other accessories you might need. There is a bathroom connected onto the room, with toiletries already inside" She continued to speak quietly, "Can I get you anything else?"

"No thank you Esme, this is too much, I... " She cut me off, "Nonsense Bella, your part of the family now" Her face held more warmth than before, however, and her tone was clipped "What's ours is yours". She turned and walked down the corridor.

I made my way into the bedroom.

APOV

I sat stock still on the sofa watching Carlisle "How bad is it Jasper?" He asked, his voice laced with pain. I looked towards Jasper; he shuffled his feet and looked up to meet Carlisle's eyes "Bad" He stated "Sorry Carlisle".

Carlisle let the breath of air he had been holding whoosh out. He seemed to compose himself and walked slowly up the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?" Edward demanded, crossing his arms in front of his chest, he looked over to Jasper "Why do I feel so damn guilty?"

"Its not my place to say Edward" Jasper responded. "You should talk to Bella, but please allow her some space first".

"Fine, I'm going hunting" He huffed and ran off out of the door.

My mind began to feel fuzzy and it was clouded with a vision.

_Esme alone hunting, A soulful expression on her face. _

_Carlisle sat in his office, his eyes full of sadness and longing. _

What did this mean?

CPOV 

I took my time as I walked up the stairs; I prepared myself for the worst-case scenario. Esme leaving me. I couldn't live without her, we would sort something out, and we have too. I reached the master bedroom much too soon, I knocked lightly on the door; I knew Esme knew that I was outside.

"Come in" She softly called.

I took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Esme was sat on the edge of the bed, wringing her hands together. I noticed a glint of light bounce off her hands and saw a reflection. I realised it was her wedding ring. If my heart could beat it would have stopped. I sat carefully beside her and gently took her hands into mine.

She looked up at me, her eyes full of hurt, anger, devastation, and betrayal. I was appalled with myself. I had caused this. "What happened?" She asked as she looked into my face.

I wasn't going to lie, Esme was my life, she deserved the truth, if we were going to get over this I needed to be honest.

"I let Bella watch me hunt" I began, "She took her pick after me, and, god Esme, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, it was the sight of her feeding, the blood on her face, All I could imagine was you hunting Esme, It was you she reminded me of, I... … Shit" I murmured. I couldn't even bring myself to look at her; I was terrified of what I would see.

Time passed and I spoke again "I'm so sorry".

"Sometimes sorry isn't good enough Carlisle, I can't even describe the betrayal I am feeling" My body was aching, I couldn't imagine how Esme felt.

"Esme please, tell me what you want, what you need and I'll do it, I can't live without you, please" I begged.

She looked up at the ceiling before speaking "I think its best I move into the cottage. It will give me some space to think about what has happened and how we can move forward"

"Esme..." I spoke my voice cracking.

"I'm not leaving you Carlisle but I need space, you have betrayed me, I know you won't do it again, and I know you're sorry, I just need time," She stated, looking straight into my eyes. I looked for any indication, we would be ok, but I could see none.

"If you feel it's for the best" I spoke quietly.

"I do" She replied. "Please don't contact me, if I wish to talk to you I will contact you".

I nodded my head, Esme stood up and walked to the window, she glanced back at me and smiled a small smile, but my Esme was gone, I only hoped we had what it takes to pull us back together. I watched as she jumped out of the window and my body felt like it was splitting in two. I sighed; I only had myself to blame.

EPOV

I took off out of the door, frustrated and confused. I could feel guilt rolling off Jasper but he was blocking his thoughts from me, as was Alice. Could it be to do with Bella I wondered, what would she have to feel guilty about? She had only been with Carlisle hunting.........No........No, no way. I abolished that idea no sooner had I thought of it.

I caught a scent........Esme..? I slowed my running as I approached the cottage; Esme was sitting in the garden reading. I couldn't hear her thoughts, her mind was completely blank.

"Esme, what are you doing out here?" I asked. Her body was tense and she some how looked tired.

"Carlisle and myself have decided on living separately for a while" She stated. Her voice was coarse, not its usual chiming self.

Confusion spread across my features "Why Esme, what's happened, I don't understand"

She didn't meet my eyes as she spoke "A situation has arisen Edward, please don't worry, its just something we have to sort through ourselves".

I was worrying. I'd known Esme and Carlisle for decades and nothing like this had ever happened. I decided not to push it any further.

Esme had already returned to her book, I silently turned and walked away, my mind was going over every situation possible. I couldn't place my finger on it. I stepped up my pace and began running again.

APOV

I was still sat on the sofa and my mind began to wander back to an earlier vision

_Bella's tiny frame was pushing against Carlisle. His hand snaked into her hair and the other onto the small of her back and pulled her closer. _

_Her arms wrapped around his neck. Carlisle reached around her front and cupped her breasts, her head tilted to the side. She let out a low moan and her hands made their way around to his chest where she ripped open his shirt._

_He pulled her top from her and found a black lacy bra. His hands ghosted over her stomach to her trousers, and began working on the buttons. She stopped him._

_She took a step back and began to undo her trousers and shimmy out of them. Her matching black lingerie clinging in all the right places. _

_She strode back and crashed her lips back onto Carlisle's. She wrapped her arms back around his neck and lifted herself onto him securing her legs around his waist. He let out a throaty growl. _

I was brought back to reality by Jaspers presence next to me on the sofa, his hand on my knee. His eyes were wide and filled with lust.

"Alice, what were you just thinking about?" He enquired. His hand stroking up and down my thigh.

"Bella and Carlisle" I muttered, Why had I been thinking of them? That was weird right? I couldn't place it but I knew it had left me wanting more. I looked into Jaspers eyes and knew he felt my lust.

"Do you want to get out of here" I asked him, tilting my head to one side, and looking up at him through my eye lashes.

"I know just the place," He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door towards the forest. I already knew where we were going, I couldn't have thought of a better place myself. It was dark; no one would know we had even been there. As we ran together in the dark, Jasper lifted my hand to his mouth and started licking and kissing my fingers, I was so turned on already; this made me need him even more.

We arrived at the school in no time, and found a way in. As we made our way down the corridor I stopped outside the biology room. Jasper looked at me, with a sly smirk.

"The biology room?" He questioned. One eyebrow raised.

I pushed open the door, pulled Jasper in with me and closed the door behind us. As soon as the door had clicked shut, Jaspers mouth found mine, he kissed me with a new found passion. His tongue traced across my lips asking for entrance, I parted my lips allowing him access. Our tongues swirling together in passionate fervour. His hand weaved through my short hair and he tugged gently, I let out a mewl.

He pushed me up against the wall, supporting my head from the impact. I could feel his hard length pushing into my thigh.

"Feel what you do to me" He murmured in my ear as he sucked and nibbled my ear lobe. I leaned into him as his mouth laced my neck with kisses, adding in the occasional lick, suck and nibble. I tugged on his hair as he followed his path down my body. I let my head fall backwards and it smacked against the wall, this only heightened my pleasure. I could smell plaster dust I knew I had left a dent in the wall, we would have to cover that up later.

Suddenly Jasper stopped his actions and came back up to face level. He took hold of my hand and led me to a chair he motioned for me to sit down, which I did, my back flush against the back of the chair.

"Stay there" He demanded. I could see exactly what he had planned, I was game and he knew it. He walked over to the desk and rummaged around in the drawers. He appeared seconds later holding a pair of handcuffs.

"Thank you Jessica for insisting on carrying these around with you and getting caught" He chuckled as he set my hands into the cuffs.

"Don't even think of trying to get loose" He whispered in my ear, "Or you will be punished".

I sat still in the chair watching his every move.

"So what exactly was it that had you so turned on?" He questioned me. I smiled inwardly to myself, I knew he knew why I was so turned on but I decided to play along anyway.

"I don't know what you mean Jasper" I replied innocently.

"Don't give me that bullshit Alice" He spoke louder and nudged the chair with his foot.

"I could feel the guilt tumbling off Carlisle and Bella as soon as they walked through the door, accompanied by your lust … …" He trailed off looking me square in the eyes.

"How dare you think those thoughts about anyone other than me" He said tersely.

I remained silent. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head backwards.

"Answer Me," He demanded.

"I'm sorry Jasper, You know I only think of you this way, I was just jealous that they had gotten lucky and I hadn't" I pouted and looked up at him wide eyed. I could see his resolve soften. It worked every time.

"I hope so" He responded, "I still think you deserve some punishment" He smiled at me, his smirk replaced with an evil glint.

He reached down and traced his fingers from my ankles to my stomach, when he reached the buttons to my trousers, he began to undo them. He slowly pulled them off and peppered kisses over my feet, and legs but not going near my core, where I needed him the most.

His hands skimmed over the red lacy material of my panties and worked their way up my hips. He slowly drew my shirt up over my head exposing my matching bra, his fingers skimmed the swell of my breast and as I eased my body towards him he removed his fingers from my body.

"What the hell Jasper?" I demanded. I hadn't seen this coming. His future was a blur of coloured lines skimming together.

"Ahh Alice dear, I know how much you love getting what you want, tonight is my turn. I'm going to tease you until you beg for release and if you even think about breaking out of these fragile little hand cuffs, there will be no sex at all" He teased. My eyes bugged out of my head, I could do this, just this once I could handle a bit of teasing. I think.

Slowly and stealthily he circled my chair, I could see his mind flipping from one idea to the next. I decided to shut off my mind and not think, Lets play the game I thought.

I felt him lower his body behind me and his breath washed against the back of my neck as he spoke "You've been such a naughty girl Alice, what am I going to do with you"

"Please Jasper I'm sorry, I know it was wrong" I pleaded. I knew I could soften his resolve in thirty seconds if I tried but this was fun.

I tried to angle my body so I was leaning into him, I was so turned on I needed contact, a slight friction, anything.

"Alice, Alice, Alice, your incessant demands for attention are poor" he chided.

"What do you want Alice" He breathed into my ear. He took of my hair in one hand and pulled my head back, he took a long lick from the base of my throat to my ear, he murmured into my skin "Tell me what you think I should do to you".

"Tease me Jasper, Make me beg" I pleaded. I could feel my core heating up in response to my own words.

"Mmmmmmmm but Alice that is what you want" He whispered whilst nipping at my throat, I let out a low groan.

"I could tease you mercilessly" He spoke, "But you want that so I'm not going too" He spoke with finality.

His hands found their way back onto my body and worked down over my stomach, over my hips and back up to my breasts. I arched into him, his mouth continued from my neck onto my shoulders, across my collarbone and down onto my chest.

His long tongue slipped out between his lips and traced along the side of my breast. When he reached my nipple he flicked over it, before taking it into his mouth and sucking. One hand had come up to my other breast and was gently cupping and squeezing.

I pulled against the restraints slightly, and Jasper growled. The vibrations against my nipple caused a rush of wetness to pool in between my legs.

"Please Jasper... ... more....." I begged, pushing my chest into his face further.

He began placing kisses down the valley between my breasts and over my stomach, he stopped to dip his tongue in my belly button, I shuddered. Before continuing placing kisses down to my core.

His tongue ran lightly over my lips and circled my clit once. His hands were rubbing my thighs, one moved onto my core and he ran his fingers up and down my slit.

"Fuck Jasper... ...more.....please"

He pushed two fingers into my core and placed his tongue back over my clit, circling around it. I was so turned on I could already feel the burn begin to build up inside me, I was going to lose control quickly.

As he quickened his pace I felt a strong sense of lust wash over me and it sent me over the edge, I let out a throaty growl and I pulled my arms, ripping them from the handcuffs, and grabbed his head pushing his face further into my, now, pulsing core.

The room span as Jasper flipped me onto my stomach and hovered over my back. I felt his breath over the back of my neck.

"I told you not to pull out of those handcuffs," He growled in my ear. It made my skin shiver, wetness pooling at my core again.

The next second he was gone, my body missed his presence.

I could hear his moving behind me. I couldn't see what he was planning, he hadn't decided himself yet.

"Get on you hands and knees and spread your legs," He demanded.

I did as I was told. I needed him inside me but I thought better of asking. I wanted to see what he had planned first.

"Stay like that but touch yourself with one hand, I want to see you spread your pussy open and make yourself even wetter" He commanded, his voice heavy with lust.

I obeyed and started to slide my fingers up and down my slit, moaning as I did. I rubbed my clit with my thumb as I pushed two fingers inside of me. I wanted more. I wanted Jasper.

"Jasper... ... ...I wish it was your cock inside me" I moaned. I pushed my fingers faster working them in sync with my thumb.

Suddenly Jaspers hands were on my hips, and he pulled me back towards his body.

I moved my hand and turned around to look into his eyes. They were pitch black and all I saw was passion. I pressed my lips to his and we kissed with fervour. I could feel his cock press into my side, I moaned into his mouth in anticipation. He broke the kiss and guided himself to my entrance. I turned around to face the floor and felt him press into me. We both moaned at the feeling, shit he felt good.

He began thrusting into me, gently at first before speeding up. His burst of exuberance overwhelmed me. His hand grabbed my hair and pulled so my head was upright.

"Tell me how hard you want it," He growled in my ear, jerking my head backwards.

"Harder Jasper... ...Fuck harder.... please" I cried out. I couldn't get enough; he could never feel close enough.

His thrusting was pushing my body along the cold floor, my legs spreading wider with each thrust.

He let out a rough gravely growl "Touch yourself while I fuck you".

I reached round and rubbed my clit again, I was so wet my fingers were slipping over it easily.

"Shit Alice your so wet" Jasper grunted, "So fucking wet".

Just as my orgasm began to take over I felt my body falling forwards, I pulled my hand out in an attempt to support myself. Jasper continued thrusting harder into me gripping my hips harder than before, I screamed out his name as I crashed to the ground, my body raked with pleasure, he fell on top of me grunting and groaning.

After a minute of lying there I pulled myself up to look at him and I giggled. He started laughing quietly at first then getting louder.

"I didn't know you were into Voyeurism so much Alice" He joked.

"Shut it" I said as I poked him in the arm. He helped me up off the floor, and gathered our clothes up. We dressed in a matter of seconds and moved the furniture back to its original places.

As we walked out hand in hand, Jasper whispered, "I love you Ali" I smiled to myself, "I love you too jazzy" I replied as I lent my head into his arm.

EPOV

On my return to the house I could hear Rosalie talking to Carlisle.

"What do you mean she has moved out?" She screeched. "What the hell has happened?"

"Rosalie I'm not discussing this now, please let it be" He replied, his voice sounding tired.

I followed the voices finding myself in Carlisle's office. They turned to look at me, I could hear Rosalie's thoughts loud and clear _If this has anything to do with THAT girl Edward, you forced her upon this family _Carlisle's thoughts were mixed _Esme, I wonder if she is ok, How long? Esme... _

I looked into Carlisle's eyes but I couldn't see anything, "Edward please, Just don't" He said tersely.

"Will both of you please just leave" He spoke quietly and didn't meet either of us in the eye.

I turned to walk out, this was not like Carlisle. At all. I needed to find out what had happened.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Rosalie.

"Emmett and myself are going on an extended vacation to Alaska" She said, I could hear the anger rising in her voice, what the hell have I done I thought to myself.

"Alright" I replied slowly, wondering what this actually had to do with me.

"You know this is all your fault Edward, if you hadn't bitten that girl and brought her here none of this would of happened. Esme has moved out Edward! Ever since you brought HER here!" She seethed.

"I can't even bear to look at you, we don't know when we'll be back," She said whilst flouncing out of the room.

I stood there shocked, How was this my fault?

I listened for Emmett's thoughts _Sorry Edward man, I have to go with Rose, you understand right? _

I sighed to myself; I really needed to talk to Bella.

I turned towards the stairs when Rosalie's thoughts once again entered my head _Wait until Tanya hears about this Edward. _

I froze. Tanya.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:- Stephanie Meyer owns the rights to all of the characters from Twilight. Not me!!**

Please review after reading as it makes me happy!!!

BPOV

As Esme closed the door behind me, I sighed. Any emotion I had felt downstairs was now replaced with confusion. I didn't know Esme, in fact I didn't know any of the Cullen family, but yet I felt guilty about what we had just done. It had been so instinctual, an impulse, I don't know if we could have stopped it. Why had I felt so many emotions when Esme had appeared at the bottom of the stair case?

I took note of the decor in the room. It was white with all purple accessories. Purple was my colour, if I could have decorated my room it would have looked something like this, Strange. It was minimalistic yet homely. I walked over to a set of double doors, and curiously pulled them open. I gaped in shock. It was the closet, and boy was it a closet. I personally would call it a mini mall; there was every item of clothing, jewellery, shoes and accessories anyone could ever want. And I mean anyone. I rooted around looking for some jeans and a t-shirt, each different material had a distinct smell so it didn't take me long to find, I made a mental note of the smell of denim. I found some converse and set everything down on the bed. I looked at the variety of makeup sat on a small table within the closet, half of the stuff I didn't even know where to put it, I decided against using any at all.

I stripped off my clothes and walked into the adjoining bathroom. The walls were a pale blue, the suite itself white. The shower was huge with built in shower heads, the tub the size of a small swimming pool. The Cullen's obviously had money I summarised. I shook my head and chuckled to myself. I turned on the shower, letting steam fill the room and I slid into the water. It should have been scalding my body but it wasn't, it felt strangely odd to feel the water beating against my skin. I lost track of time standing under the pelting water, I was sure the water was cold by now but I couldn't tell. I quickly washed and dried myself.

I stood in front of the full length mirror and looked myself up and down. Who was this stunning woman stood in front of me? I couldn't believe my eyes, my once feeble, plain, curve less body had been replaced with one of beauty. I no longer looked like a twelve year old boy, I looked like a woman. My hair was a rich mahogany colour, shiny, and full of volume. My facial features were perfect, high cheek bones, pouty rosy red lips. I ran my fingers over them, taking in the feel of them. I skimmed my hands down the side of my body, my breasts were much fuller, and they looked good. Really good. My hands continued over my stomach and down my hips which were now shapely. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing being a vampire.........

After dressing I sat on the edge of the bed thinking about the life I would now lead. I thought about Charlie and Renee. What would they think? Do they think I'm dead? Charlie must be panicking? Wouldn't he? Of course he would. I needed to ask Edward what the hell has been said. Would I ever get to see Charlie again? What am I going to feel like when I smell a human? Am I going to want to kill everyone in sight? How do they go to school and not attack people? Well Edward did attack... me. If they only hunt animals do they not desire humans? As Edward bit me would I not desire to hunt humans?

I really needed to talk to Edward.

EPOV

_Tanya _I shuddered involuntary.

She was part of a coven very similar to mine. They were good family friends. Tanya was, well, very strong minded, persuasive and usually got what she wanted. Usually. Except she wanted me. She was convinced we were soul mates. The feeling wasn't mutual. Or so I kept telling her. She would not be pleased I had shown affection for Bella. She would most definitely be furious I had been intimate with her and bitten her.

What were my feelings for Bella? I know I didn't love her. But I must feel something or I would have killed her. Wouldn't I? I really needed to talk to Bella. What if she didn't want to talk to me? I can't say I'd blame her. I was going to have to face her at some point. I could wait for Alice to get back; she could tell me how Bella would react.

I made up my mind. I was going to talk to Bella.

I stood outside her door and listened, I could hear nothing, why could I not hear her thoughts. It was very frustrating.

I knocked lightly on the door and listened intently. I heard her breathing quicken. She didn't need to breathe... was she nervous?

"Come in" She called, nervousness apparent in her voice.

I opened the door and walked in; I saw her sitting on the edge of the bed wearing jeans and a faded blue t-shirt. Her long hair was wet and cascading over her shoulders. I was stunned. She was beautiful, I was lost for words. Bella. My Bella. Wait......... What the? My Bella?

I sat down on the bed a few feet away from her and looked up.

"We need to talk" I proclaimed. She nodded her head slowly.

"Yes. Yes we do" She spoke evenly.

"I'm not sure where to start" I began, watching her carefully; she was still looking intently at me.

"'I'm sorry' would be a good starting point" She bit back, her eyes a fiery red.

I sighed internally; this wasn't going to be easy. "Bella, let me explain, please, I'm so sorry.....I don't know what came over me, I was so tempted by you... ... ... ...I've never wanted a humans blood so much in my life" I was trying to convey my desperation through my eyes. "Please forgive me Bella, I can never explain how sorry I am, please forgive me".

"Alice didn't see me biting you, she would have stopped me, I know she would" I continued, "She didn't see me until it was too late, I never planned for this to happen".

I had to tell Bella I had planned to kill her, if anything was going to develop between us I had to tell her the truth.

"Bella, I need to tell you something...About what happened in the forest... ... I wanted to kill you, I planned to kill you, obviously subconsciously I never planned to kill you or Alice would have seen" I pleaded, "Please Bella, I'm so sorry".

Bella sat in complete silence, unmoving, looking down at her hands.

I continued "Bella, I can't explain it but I just ... ... I wanted you so badly... ... Your scent was like... ...Like a drug to me...... I don't know what stopped me... ...The feel of your body against mine, something clicked inside of me" I implored.

"It felt so right to be with you, nothing has ever felt so right, and now I can't imagine being without you, I think I love you, we've only just met but it's what I'm feeling, I can't describe it any other way. You have to believe me" I pleaded.

She snorted "You wouldn't love me if you knew what I've just done Edward" She exclaimed bitterly.

"Nothing you could have done will scare me away, you don't understand, I love you Bella, nothing will change that" I declared. "Please don't ever be scared to tell me anything".

She took a deep breath before beginning "You know your precious Carlisle?" She asked. "Well, he's not so perfect, earlier when he came after me, h showed me how to hunt, well we….we…slept together….wait, no we fucked, it was raw, passionate and animalistic" She stated.

I sat in a state of shock. Carlisle? Why would he do that? Then I understood Esme's reaction, the guilt, regret and devastation I had felt in the living room. Carlisle had never had an indiscretion before; Esme had always been the one for him. Bella had been with Carlisle, my dad for all intents and purposes. How could he do this to me? Alice had told the whole family Bella was my 'singer' he knew she would be my soul mate.

BPOV

As Edward sat perfectly still, his mouth tightening to form a straight line every so often I began to reflect on what Carlisle and myself had done. Carlisle had betrayed Esme, It was my fault.

I looked over to Edward again, his hands tightly pressed onto his knees, his knuckles white. I took an unnecessary gulp, why did I feel guilty?

I couldn't bear the thought that his grief was my doing. I had made him feel this way, but the real question was why did I feel like this? Why did I care about his feelings? I didn't even know him, and here he was telling me he loved me. He took my life away.

After what felt like forever, Edward spoke calmly and evenly "We've both done things we regret Bella, my lapse in judgement being far worse than yours".

"I would like a chance with you Bella, a chance to see if there is anything between us…… Alice is rarely wrong about these things" he looked deeply into my eyes.

After I didn't speak for a while he carried on "We can take things slowly, one day at a time, no pressure, please let's just give this a chance" he gestured between both our bodies "Please" he pleaded.

I stood up from the bed and began pacing by the window. I was running my fingers over my lips, the other hand on my hip.

"Let me ask you one thing Edward" I said, my back to him.

"Anything" he immediately replied.

"Do you regret it? Taking my life?" I asked looking him straight in the eye.

His face said it all, shock, anger; his eyes were black, and his face set like stone.

"Never" He said with seriousness.

My hand flew through the air, its destination his face, but I was met with his hand grabbing my wrist. We both gasped at the contact. It felt like a jolt of pleasure searing through me, my body felt alive, I wanted him, and I needed him, Right now.

I reached up and locked one arm around his neck and pulled myself close to him. His face inched slowly toward mine; I held my breath in anticipation. As his lips gently brushed mine, instinct took over and I forced myself onto him pushing us both back onto the floor with a loud thud.

Our lips were crushing together, his tongue tasting every part of my mouth. I ran my hands down Edwards back scratching with my nails, he growled and moved onto kissing my neck, he took in the skin under my ear and began sucking, I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped through my lips. I felt him smirk against my skin and he moved back up to my mouth. He kissed me with a new found urgency my tongue massaging his.

I took my hands around the front of his trousers and ripped the buttons, slipping my hand inside,

Edward pulled back, and was suddenly stood by the window. His eyes were dark and wide, his hands clenched by the side of his body.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I questioned, confused.

He sighed and walked back over to where I was sat, sitting down next to me "If we're going to do this Bella, I want to do it properly, take it slowly" He said, taking hold of my hands.

"This isn't just about sex to me Bella, My feelings go so deep, and I hope you feel the same in the future" He continued.

I did know what he meant, I had felt it too, an over whelming sense of something burst through my body like a fire when he had kissed me. Was it love? I'm not sure, I've never been in love before; it was certainly something but was I ready to admit it?

I realised he was looking intently into my eyes, waiting for a response.

I decided I would bite the bullet.

"I want to try Edward" I said quietly, I knew he could hear me.

He breathed out a sigh, and pulled me into his embrace; he wrapped his arms around me and tucked a wisp of my hair behind my ear, before murmuring "This will be a good thing, I think".

Somehow this felt right. I felt like I was home.

EPOV

After leaving Bella's room, I decided now was the time to talk to Carlisle, clear the air over the indiscretion between the two of them.

I made my way towards his office, _Come straight in Edward _he thought; I pushed the door open and recoiled slightly at the sight before me. He was hunched in his chair; he looked drawn out, exhausted and just, life less. Excuse the pun. His thoughts were just a jumbled mess revolving around Esme. I had never seen Carlisle like his before. I had come in here with the intention of rowing with Carlisle, taking out my frustration that he had been with my Bella, but after the sight before my eyes, it was clear that it was the biggest mistake of his life.

"Carlisle" I began "I just wanted to let you know Bella and I have talked about the indiscretion that occurred this morning and we have both agreed that what happened has happened and it can't be changed, so we are moving forward".

He attempted a feeble smile "That's good Edward, I'm glad you two have spoken" He spoke quietly and with no vigour. "Might I suggest the both of you take a visit to Isle Esme? It seems like a good idea, quiet and no human distractions around for Bella" He winced as he said Bella's name. I really hoped this was going to sort itself out; I couldn't bear the thought of separating my family.

I thought for a split second before agreeing, it did seem like a perfect opportunity. Carlisle offered to take care of the animals for us to hunt, and suggested I take the small private cargo ship with a few small elk on for Bella as the journey is a distance. I would survive the journey with no food if I stocked up beforehand.

I said my goodbyes to Carlisle and wandered out onto the landing. I looked at the clock on the wall and realised I had been talking to Bella for hours. We had come to the arrangement we would take things slowly, work our way into a relationship and see where things headed. Isle Esme seemed like the perfect place to begin. I went and loaded the car up ready for our departure; I decided to give the house a wide berth knowing that Bella wanted to clear the air with Carlisle.

I heard Bella approaching behind me, I turned surprised to see her, knowing she wanted to talk to Carlisle.

"I don't want to be alone with him Edward, I don't think that its right until everything else is sorted" She spoke quietly. I nodded understanding immediately, It would hurt Esme more if she knew they had been alone together so soon after. I heard Carlisle's thoughts as he came closer to the garage _I'll come out Edward. _

"Bella, I'm sorry for all of this, it was my fault" Carlisle began.

Bella interrupted him "No Carlisle I shouldn't have jumped on you like that, I didn't even know you, I'm the one who is sorry" She said, remorse in her eyes.

"Bella, I'm the one who committed adultery, I should have had the will power to say no" Carlisle stated his voice full of sadness and regret. "It's not going to happen again, we both regret our actions, so let's leave it there, say no more about it" He continued.

"What about Esme?" Bella asked, worry in her voice.

"Esme and I will discuss the situation when she is good and ready; she is a very forgiving woman with a big heart Bella, I am the one in trouble" He chuckled darkly, smiling but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Come on Bella" I prompted, let's get going, the journey is long. She reluctantly sat herself down in the front seat of the Volvo.

I looked over to Carlisle, his thoughts mirroring my own _Thanks Edward, please continue to reassure her of Esme's compassionate nature, and please let her know she is always welcome in our home _I nodded and smiled. I walked around to the car, and we set off towards the harbour.

BPOV

The electrical charge sparking between us in the car was impalpable. I wanted so desperately to touch him, feel his skin under my fingers. I wanted to taste him, run my tongue all over his cock. I moved my hand onto his leg and started tracing circles with my finger tips over his knee.

"Edward…..When you said no contact……How much exactly is no contact?" I asked, a sly smirk appearing on my face.

"I meant nothing sexual Bella, kissing and cuddling only" He looked at my hand as he spoke.

"Hmmm that's a shame Edward; I really want a taste…." I purred.

I saw his Adams apple bob as he swallowed. I moved my hand higher up his leg, reaching his buttons and slowly undoing them. He took one hand off the steering wheel in an attempt to stop me undressing him. I was too quick for him, in one swift motion I had pulled his trousers and boxers down. I moved my head so it was hovering above his cock. My mouth was watering at the thought.

"Your cock says you want me Edward" I whispered, my voice low and full of lust.

I began to lower my head, I placed wet kisses along his 'V' leading towards my target, my tongue reaching out and snaking around his hard cock. He hissed and moved his hand back up the steering wheel. I continued to lick my tongue up and down his cock, blowing air over him, whilst my other hand cupped and squeezed his balls.

"Bella" He growled in warning. I didn't listen as I pushed his cock into my mouth; he let out a throaty groan as his hips pushed into my face, my hair feathering over his thighs. I let the saliva build up in my mouth, coating his whole cock with wetness. Edward continued moaning and grunting above me.

He grabbed my hair with one hand and began moving my head quicker, I moaned around his cock, and flicked my tongue over his fraenulum causing him to thrust up into my mouth. His hand moved from holding my head, over to the side of my face where he pushed my hair behind my ear. I knew he was trying to watch me and stay focussed on the road. I looked upwards and made sure my tongue was visible as I continued working his cock with my mouth. He was looking straight ahead one hand still on the steering wheel, his knuckles white for holding on. I flicked my tongue back over his fraenulum and he groaned and looked down at me, his eyes were pitch black and full of lust.

"God Bella, don't stop…..please don't stop" He stuttered out, his hand grasping back onto my head. I lowered my head back down over his cock, taking him as deep as I could and swallowing. He started thrusting up into my mouth, gently at first, before increasing the speed, I moaned around him, swirling my tongue around the tip of his throbbing cock. His thrusts were becoming erratic and I could tell he was close; I worked my tongue around and over his head, whilst my other hand squeezed his balls gently.

He thrust up one final time before I felt his cum spurt up hitting the roof of my mouth. I swallowed it all and licked him clean of every drop before releasing him from my mouth. As I sat up and pulled his trousers back on I noticed his head was leaning backwards on the head rest, his eyes barely squinting, watching the road. I smirked internally. H turned to face me and was staring intently.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I should never have let you do that, I'm…" He gushed out. I cut him off.

"Edward, I wanted to do that, you didn't force me. I wanted to. So deal with it" I announced as I sat back in my seat and looked out of the window. He began speaking "Nothing like this will happen again, until we are more acquainted with each other".

I sighed; this was going to be a long few weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I do not own the rights to any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does.

If you love the chapter please review it afterwards.

EPOV

The remainder of the car journey was silent. It was an awkward silence. Every so often I could feel Bella's eyes piercing through me. I hated not being able to hear her thoughts; I wanted to know what was running through her head, her true feelings on the situation, her life now.

I sighed as I pulled into the harbour parking lot, Carlisle had arranged for our private ship to be ready to depart, on our arrival. We had agreed it would be a good idea to have some form of small livestock on board to curb Bella's appetite. Newborn tendencies meant Bella would need to feed again between leaving the house and reaching our destination, Isle Esme.

I parked up, opened my door and raced around to grab Bella's door.

"Edward, I am more than capable of opening my own door," She snorted as she stepped out and walked towards the large ship waiting for us. There was no one around; Carlisle had made sure of that.

"Edward, where exactly are we going?" Bella asked turning to look at me. I had wondered how long it would be until she asked. She must have been preoccupied with something; I thought to myself, I only hoped it was about any potential relationship and me.

"We're going to Isle Esme" I stated, "Carlisle brought the island as a gift for Esme many years ago, It is very secluded, peaceful and holds a wide variety of wild life, it will be a good place for you to begin your new life" I paused before continuing "It will also be an ideal place to begin to get to know each other" I said hopefully, searching her eyes.

"Oh...Wow...an island huh?" She pronounced carefully "That's a pretty big gift".

"When you live forever Bella, money becomes no object" I told her "It also helps having a physic sister" I laughed. Bella chuckled and smiled up at me.

"Let's get this show on the road then, or should I say water?" She giggled "Sorry that was bad wasn't it?" Her smile was reaching right up into her eyes, causing little wrinkles either side of them, it looked good on her.

"Yes, yes it was" I agreed, laughing quietly. I walked around her and gestured towards the boat "Shall we?" I asked. Bella followed me warily. I tried to keep a distance, not wanting to encourage Bella's advances.

"Do you even know how to sail a boat?" She asked looking behind me at the huge vessel.

I laughed out loud "There is a lot I can do Bella" I answered, smiling widely at her.

Once on the boat I ran around getting ready to set sail, whilst Bella looked out onto the ocean. She looked at peace, I wondered what she was thinking, whether I was in those thoughts at all, jeez Edward, she has more pressing things to think about other than you, like Charlie, I suddenly remembered. I felt bad; Bella must be hurting for him. She hadn't asked about him once. I decided I'd broach that subject once we were safely on the island.

As we pulled out of the harbour, I walked over to Bella and leant up against the railings next to her, her face void of any emotion.

"Penny for your thoughts" I asked, looking down at my hands, I felt a sudden pang of guilt rush through my body. I hadn't wished for this to happen, I balked at the memory of what I had actually planned. It seemed unquestionable now. What the hell was I thinking?

"Do you ever get bored?" She finally answered continuing to look straight ahead "Of this life I mean".

I didn't know where to begin, yes I did get bored, but you get used to it, the boredom I mean, if I didn't get bored why would I do the monotonous jobs such as school?

"It can be boring at times, but we learn to occupy ourselves, yes our kind are easily distracted, however, our life is what you make it" I answered, hoping it portrayed as close to the truth as possible.

She paused for a while before speaking "I'm going to sit below for a while, I'd really like to just think".

"Of course Bella" I replied instantly "Please make yourself at home". I watched as she walked away from me, we would make this work I could feel it.

After several long hours Bella appeared back on deck, she seemed more at ease, although her eyes were darker than before.

"Bella, we have some small livestock down below if you would like to hunt?" I asked her.

Her eyes darted around, "You have animals on the boat!" She hissed. "That's ludicrous! How in god's name did you get animals on the boat?" She questioned. Her voice was anxious.

"Carlisle arranged it, the humans think nothing of it as Carlisle has livestock shipped out every few months or so" I answered, closing the distance between us. I kept my eyes on her studying her face as I took hold of one of her hands.

I leant forward until my mouth was next to her ear "Come on, I'll show you" I whispered. Her scent made it almost impossible for me to retract but I managed it. Just. It was intoxicating; It took all my strength to pull away from her.

I sprinted around to the side door housing the stairs, and made my way down them, Bella gripping my hand behind me. I stopped when we reached the storage holding; the elk were grazing at a hay pile in the far corner. Bella sidled up behind me and peaked out to look ahead. Her eyes were darting around the area quickly.

"I can smell them," She muttered, I knew it must be very hard for her to stand here with me, whilst smelling her prey. Carlisle had arranged for enough for the both of us in the end, but being a gentlemen I would allow Bella first, after all she needed it more than me.

I stepped back, loosening Bella's iron grip on my hand, she looked at me, curiosity written across her features.

"You first Bella" I said, edging further away. I kept going until I hit the wall, where I crouched down, keeping my eyes on Bella.

She was still stood in the same position, her back was beginning to tense, and she was preparing to attack. Her hair was fanned out over her shoulders, her toned thighs straining against the material of her clothes as she crouched. I held my breath in anticipation; I was beginning to think staying down here with her was not such a good idea. My cock twitched in response, I groaned internally, this was not going to end well

Bella sprung forward and landed gracefully on one's back, she sunk her teeth in and began drinking, I couldn't look away, she was absolutely stunning. Her perfect hands were gripping the elk's shoulders, her slender fingers tightening into the skin of the now limp animal.

As she pulled herself off the animal, a droplet of blood, dribbled down her chin onto her barely covered chest. I felt my trousers growing tighter. She was exquisite, the finest specimen I had ever had the pleasure of watching. She turned to face me, her lips parted, eyes hooded.

"Edward, are you going to feed?" She uttered, her eyes never leaving mine.

I slowly shook my head "There for you Bella, you need to feed" I mumbled, I didn't dare feed, I was having a hard time controlling myself as it was without me joining her.

She fed on two more elk before being fully sated. She sat crouched over the last body; her eyes were roaming over herself. She had made a bit of a mess on her clothes but we had spares in the cabins, she was probably self conscious I thought to myself, it was only the second time she had hunted.

She bought her hand up to her stomach and wiped it over the shirt that was covering her. I could see her licking her lips through wisps of hair that had fallen over her shoulder. I swallowed back the venom pooling in my mouth, I wanted nothing more than to take her.

She stood and turned towards me, I gulped. There was blood down her breasts, I could see her pert nipples poking through the fabric, coated in blood, and she had splatters all over her face. She looked the optimism of perfect.

I wanted her. I needed her. Right now.

Bella's eyes were smouldering, a deep burgundy she let out a moan as her head tilted back revealing her perfectly sculpted collarbones.

My eyes were drawn to her lips, blood pooling at the corners, her tiny tongue darted out and lapped up the escaped blood. It was then that I smelt it, the sweetest scent only second to her human blood, her arousal.

The monster within me raged setting my mind alight. She was my singer, my soul mate, the only one for me. Why should I resist?

I needed to taste her. Tease her.

I crossed the room in an instant, bringing my lips against her neck, breathing in her scent. My trousers tightened as my bulge grew, an involuntary reaction, I stifled back a groan "Bella".

I moved my lips softly against her neck; she let out a sigh as she moved her head sideways to allow me access. My lips worked gently up her neck, where I reached her ear lobe; she gasped and reached her hand around cupping he back of my neck, pulling me closer.

My arm encased her body, which was still crouched on the floor; I moved my face until I was looking into her eyes, confusion spread across them. My lips pressed up to hers, my tongue slowly sweeping the join of them. Her lips parted with a soft moan ours tongues entwining. I pushed her body down onto the floor so she was laying flat. My hands caressed her body, touching every space of free flesh.

Her hands guided her shirt over her head revealing a deep purple silk bra, she was exquisite, and the most stunning woman I had ever laid my eyes on. She was mine.

I moaned and kissed my way down her chest stopping at each nipple to massage them with my lips and tongue, I pulled back, they were small and pert, they were perfect. I closed my lips over them once more, drawing in the sweet taste of her skin, my mouth worked down her stomach, nipping at her belly button. My fingers made quick work of her trouser buttons and I pulled them over her hips and off her legs. Her panties were soaked through; I kissed up her legs, my eyes never leaving my target. Her arousal hit me like a raging bull shown a red rag. I breathed deeply, venom pooling on my tongue as her scent hit the back of my throat. I needed to control myself, show her that I wasn't just an animal.

BPOV

I tilted my head up and looked down at Edward, he was staring intently between my legs, like he had some internal battle raging inside his head, he was going to slam the brakes on, I could feel it, I couldn't let him. I slowly moved my hand onto his head and ran them through his hair, he glanced up at me, his crooked smile forming, I now saw a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Please Edward" I moaned, as I let my head fall backwards exposing my neck. I heard a low growl, just as I felt my silk panties being ripped from my body. I felt him breathing on me, it sent shivers down my spine.

"Bella" He growled into my skin, his mouth beginning to place small kisses up my thighs along side my pussy, I couldn't help but moan, He was so close, I ached for his touch. His tongue slowly licked up my slit, I gasped at the contact, his hands grasped under my bottom as he pulled me closer to his face, his tongue moving slowly around my clit, I felt his fingers graze over my lower lips parting them slightly before sliding two fingers inside me.

"Jesus" He stuttered, "Your so wet for me...Does it feel good Bella?" He murmured, as he continued flicking his tongue along my pussy.

"Yes" I moaned breathlessly "Yes... So good".

I was moving my hips in time with his fingers now, every thrust hit my g-spot perfectly, and he pulled his fingers away from me and reached up tp trace them along my mouth.

"Taste" He muttered, "See how good it is" His tongue sliding up and down my slit, he pushed his tongue inside me, the feeling was amazing.

I groaned as I took his fingers into my mouth sucking them free of my juices, I let them drop from my mouth. He ran his hand down over my chest pinching my nipple as he grazed over my breast. I pushed my chest up towards his hand, I wanted more, he rolled my nipple between his fingers before skimming his hand across my stomach meeting his tongue at my pussy. My body was reeling from his touch, his fingers sliding in and out of me, his tongue teasing my clit.

"Edward" I groaned, my body writhing under his touch. He slid his fingers up and began circling my clit, his tongue licking around his fingers, I kept getting light touches of his tongue through his fingers, I arched up towards him desperate for more fiction, his fingers sliding back and inside my hot pussy once again. His thumb continued teasing me along side his tongue.

I felt my body begin to climb towards orgasm, the burning excitement deep within me bubbling to the surface, "Don't stop" I muttered, "Please... God... Don't stop".

He moaned the vibrations travelling directly to my clit through his tongue, it was enough to send me over the edge, my pussy clenching around his fingers, my body convulsing on the floor, I couldn't contain the noises streaming from my mouth, fuck he was good.

My mind was swimming with thoughts, I felt him crawl up beside me and gently kiss my neck. I turned to face him; he kissed me briefly on the lips.

"Now we're even" He smirked, his teeth slightly on show.

"I'm sorry?" I began, confused and irritated, "Even for what?" I spoke quickly.

"For the car Bella, no more, please give me chance to show you I can do this properly, lets just work on our feelings" He begged, looking me directly in the eye, "Let me prove my love for you" He stated with great integrity.

I sighed, I thought we'd made progress, broke through a barrier, It was going to take more than I'd realised. I gave Edward a small smile before I jumped up and found my clothes, and moved swiftly back on deck, Edward following quietly behind.

"How long til we get there?" I asked, looking out onto the horizon.  
"Not long" Edward replied softly, he took to the sails. I sat down and watched the water, it was so blue, I could see the fish swimming next to the boat, there was so many of them.

I must have lost track of time, I thought as I looked up and saw us pulling up to a small dock, "This is it?" I proclaimed, "This is Isle Esme?"

"Yes" Edward replied, jumping of the boat, and holding out his hand, I followed my eyes wide.

"Its beautiful Edward" I spoke quietly, my eyes searching around him following every little sound.

"Just like you Bella" He whispered under his breath, I heard him.

I looked the ground, he was so confusing.

"I'm going to hunt Bella, you should too, if you head east, I'll go west, we shouldn't bump into each other" He said, I knew this was due to the natural feelings we experienced when hunting, I'd witnessed that first hand with Carlisle, I internally winced when I thought of what we'd done.

I turned to see Edwards back disappearing through the trees, maybe I could follow him, he cant hear my thoughts but he'd hear my foot steps, I'd have to wait, give him chance to track some prey, once he was absorbed I can follow his scent, If I can catch him hunting he's mine I plotted.

I listened carefully I could hear the trees moving in the breeze, animals breathing, drinking, picking up leaves off the floor, and then I heard him, the low rumble, a snapping branch, and then the cracking of bones, the puncturing of skin, It was time to move.

I ran towards the noise, led by his intoxicating scent, I dodged between trees, over a stream and into an opening; the most mesmerizing sight met me. Edward was crouched over an elk, his face pushed against its neck; I could see the tendons in his neck straining as he took pulls off the now limp animal.

I gasped, he was beautiful, gorgeous, absolutely stunning, If my heart still beat it would have been pounding out of my chest, he turned and stared right into my eyes, they were sparkling.

EPOV

As I pulled my face away from the savaged neck of the elk I had just taken down, I sensed something, it couldn't be... … Bella. I turned to face her; her body was wrapped against a tree, her hands splayed, clutching at the bark. Her eyes were wide but filled with lust, she was holding her breath, I straightened myself out, and years of hunting meant I had perfected the art of being careful. I ran my hand through my hair conscious she had seen me hunt, I knew from experience it was very erotic to watch your singer hunt, her arousal hit me once again and I knew in an instance I was in trouble, I had to get away, it wouldn't sit well with Bella. I turned to look away trying desperately to calm my own raging feelings of lust. I felt her approach me, I could hear her jagged unnecessary breaths.

I turned to face her and was met with her cold lips pressing into mine, her tongue searching my mouth, she tasted incredible, I began matching her effort, our tongues dancing in rhythm. She moved her hands around my waist and onto my backside pulling my closer, she broke the kiss moving onto my neck...dammit Edward you have to walk away, my internal voice screamed.

I used all my strength to pull back, I was met with Bella staring at me, anger spreading across her features.

"Bella, I can't" I stammered out, "Please respect my decision" I continued running my hands through my hair.

"JESUS EDWARD!" She bellowed at me, her eyes now black, "What is wrong with you?".

"Bella I just..." I began speaking.

"Yeah I get you, you want feelings, love, respect, what about my feelings, what I want, Equality, doesn't that count for anything?" She spoke strongly, folding her arms across her chest.

"If you would just give me" I hesitated, she was livid, her hands were now clenched tightly at her sides.

"Me, Me, Me" She spat, "Fine Edward, have it your way, I'm through with this" She waved her arms between the two of us before turning and taking off towards the beach, leaving a trail of broken tree branches and dust. I stood still for a few minutes waiting until I could no longer hear her outbursts, I began walking at an unusually human pace towards where I knew the house was, you've really gone and done it now Edward I thought sceptically to myself.

I had forgotten how beautifully decorated the house was a I walked through the door. Esme had the ability to make the most out of every piece of available I chuckled to myself, she was probably redecorating our house now, any excuse.

I'd been formulating a plan whilst walking back to the house, something romantic, or so I hoped!

I collected what I needed and made my way upstairs to the master bathroom. I was going to arrange a relaxing bath and massage for Bella, as vampires we didn't actually need to bath ourselves but it felt oddly refreshing after a hunt.

I poured a generous amount of pearly coloured liquid under the hot tap, the temperature of the water didn't affect us, but the hot water gave the bubble bath a better appearance, it didn't have the same affect or so Alice had told me. I hoped it would appeal to Bella, no doubt she was hunting again.

I placed candles around the large bathroom followed by fluffy towels placed on the back of a chair. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked old, tired, messy and my eyes were dull, no one else saw this but me. I sighed trying to imagine the attraction Bella saw in me when I heard her. She slowly opened the front door and called out to me, "Edward?" she asked curiously, "Are you in here?"

"Upstairs Bella"I replied, the nerves kicking in. I listened to her coming up the stairs and stopping outside the door. I grabbed a towel and spread it between my arms, the door flung open and I was greeted by Bella, her cloths torn in places, blood on her cheek and down one leg, she'd been hunting, savagely it would seem.

Her hands were on her hips, a small smile breaking out on her face. Her eyes darted around the room before back to me.  
"Care for a massage Bella?" I asked as confidently as I could muster, I stared deeply into her eyes watching her emotions, shock, anger, and then something I couldn't quite make out...

She pulled her top over her head, made quick work of her trousers and stood before me wearing only underwear, I felt my pants stir, I inwardly groaned, I hadn't figured out how I was going to cope with this bit yet.

She slowly pulled down her pants and undid her bra, dropping it to the floor. Her eyes never left mine, She walked towards me, I gulped.

"I'd love one Edward" she purred.

Oh hell, she purred...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys, sorry about the wait I was having some technical difficulties for a while but now I'm back writing again. As always let me know what you think!

CPOV

I stared at my hands, wringing them slightly, an unnecessary movement that some what eased my mind. I thought back to yesterday evening, the note stuck to my office door, so elegantly written, 'Your office, 10am'; it could only be one person, Esme. It was make or break, my head was telling me make, my heart was saying break. I heard the stairs creaking, and sucked in a breath. I turned my chair to face the door, as she approached my office.

The door opened and a figure flowed through, closing the door behind them. Her face gaunt, emotionless, or maybe it was my imagination. I jumped up and pulled out a chair, motioning for Esme to take a seat. Taking my own seat back, I leant back and sighed "Esme" I began, desperate for anything she would offer me.

"Carlisle" She interrupted me, her voice cutting through the air. "I've been thinking about us, where we can go from here, and " She paused to look at me her eyes piercing mine, "I'm not prepared to lose you, our marriage over this" She finished, I let out a breath and leaned forward to touch her arm, "It was the biggest mistake of my life" I urgently gasped, taking hold of her hand and grasping tightly.

"There are no mistakes Carlisle, just actions and consequences" She answered, looking down at our intertwined hands. As my mind processed that remark, I realised we were soul mates, destined to spend eternity together, we were going to be ok...

"I think I should move back into the house" She spoke softly, meeting my eyes, "but when I say slow Carlisle I mean we are taking this slow".

"Anything my love" I replied, hoping my commitment was showing. A small smile appeared on her face and as she took her hand from mine, and rose out of the seat. I brushed past her to open the door, breathing in her heavenly scent, my Esme. Her body was flawless, so perfect, as she stood before me, reaching up to me she leaned up to my ear, and whispered "I love you", before smiling and walking out of my office and down the stairs.

The angels had sung, the words still ringing in my head 'I love you' I could hear her lips parting, the words singing from her mouth, caressing my ears.

ESPOV

I felt the atmosphere change as I passed Carlisle, the electric charge still as bold as ever, his eyes staring though into my mind, my soul. I was desperate for his touch, I couldn't control myself, I leant over and whispered in his ear, reassuring both of us, but the need for time still ran silently through the back of my mind.

As I ran back to the cottage, my stomach was in knots, he had betrayed me, and I needed to rekindle my love, the light inside my body. With my bags already packed, I smiled to myself as I picked them up and began slowly walking towards the house, our house. I let my mind wander into the past, the moment we vowed to care for one and other, for better for worse, richer and poorer, sickness and health, till death do us part...Carlisle was mine, I did not need to prove that. The lightening that surged through my body at the mere thought of my adoring husband told me that.

My mood dampened slightly at the prospect of keeping the spare room company but it was for the better, it would make us stronger in the long run. Lost in my own thoughts I leant against a tree, imaging my life without my family was not an option, I hadn't discussed Carlisle's infidelity with anyone but I knew they knew. The downside to being a vampire, we all knew everybody else's business! I began walking once again, before a growl penetrated my mind, Jasper. Oh my, I picked up the pace and ran, that was something a mother, step- mother or not, did not want to hear!

I silently walked up the path, the door opening before I had chance to knock, there stood Carlisle, tall, handsome and somewhat at ease. I managed a small smile, as he took my bags without uttering a word, "The spare room, please" I muttered, gagging his reaction, his face never faltered.

"Of course my love" He replied, as he whisked them away, closing the door behind me, I relaxed, I was home.

APOV

I crouched down, taking in the earthly smell, my eyes darting left to right watching the scene before me, Jasper, gripping the trunk of the 400 year old oak tree, wisps of his hair sticking to his face, his eyes glinting at the herd of deer beneath him. He shot forward, landing on the back of a small monk jack deer wrestling it to the ground, moving onto the next before it had chance to escape.

I watched his every move, the muscles flexing in his well structured body, he wasn't as big as Emmett, but he was more defined in ways no man could match, his perfect teeth tore through the jugular of four deer in total but not draining them, fore I would have this pleasure.

He sat back on his legs, still crouched, his hair now stuck to his face by deep red blood, He was at his most enchanting, the pull towards him was unbearable, painful even. I knew his thoughts, I had seen them, but I choose to ignore them, it was much more fun. Part of me understood how Bella and Carlisle got themselves into their predicament, it was an unwritten family rule that we didn't hunt together without our respective partners, and we knew the risks.

I gave up analysing the deception, it was in the past, I noticed Jasper tilting his head at me, confusion reaching my thoughts, I realised he was waiting for me to eat. I lurched forward and quickly drained a small deer, the blood swirling into my stomach, I heard a growl behind me, it was enough to send me pooling into heaven, I froze waiting for his touch, but I felt nothing.

I was confused, tried to look into his mind but he was keeping his plans from me, I slowly turned around, the vision before me was almost too much to bear. Jasper stood before me in all his glory, his large erection drawing my attention like a flashing beacon, I gasped, gazing at him as his slender hand began stroking his cock, I seductively licked my lips and groaned, I was so lucky he was such an exhibitionist. I crawled over to him and put my hands around his ankles, placing kisses on both feet, before looking into his eyes, love pouring out of them, it made my heart swell.

I dragged my lips up his legs, placing sloppy kisses all the way, I like to make him wait, the anticipation made for a fantastic ending.

I felt my body awash with waves of love as I neared his ever-growing cock. My mind blanked and I froze, another vision.

'Carlisle on one knee in front of Esme, her hands clasped over her face, her eyes dancing with joy, the whole family around, including Bella'

"Esme will you..."

"Alice, Alice... What can you see" Jasper spoke gently kneeling beside me, clothed once again.

"Sorry I, I, shit Jas, well that's never happened before" I chuckled, looking over at him, He forgave me, I already knew.

"What did you see? Are you ok?" He questioned lightly, He knew not to question me too deeply, and I'd tell him if and when I could.

"I'm fine, I'm definitely not, umm, yeah..." I sighed feeling guilty.

"Less of the guilt please Ali" Jasper laughed, pulling me to my feet.

"I saw Esme and Carlisle and well everybody, it was weird, it was just odd," I stated as I tried to make head or tails of what I had seen.

"Lets get back to the house" I continued, I wanted to talk to Carlisle about my vision. I grabbed hold of Jaspers hand and we started to run towards the house. I'm not sure whether Carlisle was hiding his plans or whether he was yet to decide them.

We slowed as we reached the house, I could hear Esme humming, I smiled internally, I hadn't been able to see her final decision, I'd been too preoccupied hunting with my Jas.

In fact I hadn't seen any real decision about the future via Carlisle, Whatever my earlier vision had been about, he must be intent on keeping it from me, I smiled coyly, I'd find out, I always did.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys, sorry for the delay on this chapter, its been a long time coming! I've had it mapped out in my head for a while but it took ages to get it exactly how I wanted. Hope it doesn't disappoint! Please review they give me sparkles on the end of my sparkler : D

EPOV  
  
As Bella stood before me, her hands planted firmly on her hips; it gave me chance to admire her toned body. At 17 Bella had the body of a woman, beautiful curves draping over her hips, the skin pulling taunt, showing off the contours of her stomach. My cock was twitching, I had no idea how I was going to control this but I knew I had too.

"Edward" She purred, her body swaying as the gap between us closed. I closed my eyes trying to stop what felt so natural. I felt her place her hands on my neck and pull my face towards hers, I gasped a few breaths in an attempt to gain control.  
I heard her lick her lips, now my cock was officially awake. I opened my eyes, meeting hers. As we leant in for the kiss I began to wonder why I was so intent on waiting for Bella to 'fall in love with me', she was here with me now, giving me a chance, surely that was enough?  
Our lips grazed together, my hands moving from my side to push her shoulders gently away from me, instantly I could see anger cross her eyes. I tried to beat her to the punch.

"I'm not saying no, I'm just saying not right now" I spoke slowly, gauging her reaction; her eyes seemed to be mellowing. I gestured towards the bath.  
"Why don't you slip into the bath and we can see what happens" I tried to speak huskily, I hadn't exactly had much practise, I held onto her hand whilst she climbed into the bath. I watched as her body slid under the bubbles, her body rubbing against the bath as she settled into position.

I picked up the bottle of massage oil and sloshed some into my hands, rubbing them together. I gently placed my hands onto Bella's shoulders, this was for my benefit, I'd never done this before so was going to work slowly. My hands began working across her shoulders, my thumbs rolling over the muscles, she moaned quietly and slipped a little further under the water, I inwardly did a little dance, I had been nervous but my fears were creeping away.

I continued working over her shoulders; my eyes wandering over the parts of her body were exposed. My eyes moved up her body and then I noticed her breasts, covered in soap, her pert little nipples poking through the bubbles, I groaned, I couldn't hold it in any longer, how I longed to slip my mouth over them, sucking them, nibbling them with my teeth, I removed my hands from her shoulders sharply I was losing control, fast.

BPOV

"Unngghh" I heard Edward groan, I smiled boldly, He was so cracking, I looked down at my breasts and thanked god, for blessing me in that department.  
I moved my body up the bath towards Edward, just as his hands moved from my shoulders. It was show time.

Swinging my body round I pulled myself up and out of the bath, I looked round the room and grabbed a towel off the rack. Edward was still frozen behind me. I smirked to myself, He was breaking.  
I slowly brought the towel up to my face and dried my eyes, none of my actions necessary but all adding to my fun.

I slowly slid the towel over my shoulders, arms and chest, making sure to over emphasize my breasts, they of course needed extra drying... … or so Edward thought as his eyes bugged out of his head whenever my hands moved within the breast vicinity!

I bit my lip, just enough to be sexy without looking like a kid after a lolly (Although depending how you look at it...), Edward eyes were trailing over my body, he'd seen it before but that didn't seem to matter, It was as if it were the first time, I used this to my advantage.

"Do you like what you see Edward" I spoke quietly, seductively, whilst toying the towel over my breasts making sure to linger over my erect nipples.

"Y-y-y-y-e-ss Bella I, I" He stuttered, it was sweet. I could see his fingers twitching by his side; I was desperate to feel them over my skin. My hands worked the towel further down my body, my breasts now fully visible, I brought one leg up onto the side of the bathtub, and pulled the towel down around my leg, exposing my swollen pussy.  
"Gggrrrrrrrrr" Edward growled at me. Shit, I was already turned on, but now I was aching for him, I could feel my pussy getting wetter. I closed my eyes briefly, before continuing. I could feel Edwards's eyes burning into me, I concentrated on sensually rubbing my leg up and down, before moving onto the other one. I switched legs, hitching it up onto the tub. The towel sweeping over my bare pubic area, the friction was heaven, My head hung forward slightly, my hair sweeping across my face, I couldn't help but growl. How could somebody make me feel so sexually aware of myself, since when had a towel had this affect on me? The answer, It hadn't because it wasn't the towel causing me to react this way...

I rested my leg back on the ground and stood square looking at Edward. His eyes were black, and very round; I could see no emotion, just raw desire. He stood up from his crouched position and I knew his decision had been made, I just didn't know which way it would fall.

EPOV

If I were human, my muscles would be cramping from holding this position for what felt like a life time, but god it was worth it, I could see the want in her eyes, it was no longer just a fire of passion, more a candle with a burning flame, emotion mellowing beneath the surface, begging to be released, her hands were flowing over her voluptuous body, lingering on the bits I desired the most. She asked me if I liked what I saw, I managed to stutter a yes, I think. Her movements captured my watchful eyes, my whole body was working against the pull, in an attempt to stop myself pouncing on her, taking her body underneath mine and ravishing her. My cock was begging for attention, straining against the fabric of my trousers, I growled deeply, Bella's hand was grazing her pubic area, it was nearly too much. Our next time being together properly wasn't going to be led by raw passion, It was going to be passionate of course but followed by emotions, feelings, desire for one and other not just the act itself.

I'd made my decision, I knew the time was right, and I knew exactly how I was going to lay it out, I just hoped Bella would co-operate. I slowly stood up and closed the gap between Bella and myself. I placed one hand around her waist, and used the other to push the hair out of her face, my hand now resting on her cheek. I placed one chaste kiss onto her lips.

"Meet me on the beach in one hour" I commanded her, "You need to hunt, and you should go now" I continued, my thumb caressing her face. She nodded her head, and moved out of my grasp, reaching for her clothes.

"Edward" She called, "Do I need clothes?" She asked with a cheeky grin, I laughed. Was she going to co-operate but she was jovial about it, this assured me the timing was right.

"Now that my love, is up to you" I replied, winking at her, before walking past and down the hall.

I walked solidly until I got to the garden and then I ran, I needed to get away just in case Bella decided she was going to follow me, I wanted this to be a surprise. I stopped when I reached the part of the island I was searching for, a small windy track leading off the main path. Esme had areas in which she liked to garden, her sanctuary she called it. I walked down the track alongside the trees until I reached an opening. It was as stunning as ever, flowers everywhere, all different varieties, it was beautiful.

I walked round humming to myself, looking for the perfect flower, and then I saw it. It was small, held together like clusters of diamonds, pearly white petals, and a pretty pink centre, hanging in a sweet bud, perfect, the 'Hoya Bella'. I picked a few off the stem, and bound them together using the variegated leaves, it made for attractive viewing the white and green together. Happy with my find, I walked over to a patch of white roses I had spotted on the way in, and collected some petals. They smelt divine, infusions of summer, blossom, love. They reminded me of Bella.

I ran quickly to the house, and wrote a scripture out.

_' These are for you my love, When I smell the beautiful scent of the Hoya Bella, it reminds me of my beautiful singer, my soul mate. Bring them to the beach with you' _

I placed the note on the dressing table, I felt confident she'd find it there, I gently put the petite bunch of picked flowers beside the note, now for the finishing touches.

The beach was set back from the house, down a small windy pebble track, trees overhung the track, not over grown, just enough to give it a secretive feel. As I walked down the track, I let rose petals fall from my hand; I was leading Bella through a pit of emotions, hoping the gesture would show her my reasoning for waiting. I could see the opening for the beach nearing, a glimpse of sunlight beaming through the trees, I stepped out onto the white sand, and looked out into the distance. The beach seemed like it went on for miles, nothing in sight except for the occasional palm tree, the sea was faultless, and rippling waves crashing at the edge. It was the perfect destination.

I walked to the nearest palm tree and set down the two towels I had carried from the house, laying them flat next to one and other. I stripped off my clothes and hung them on the tree, it felt nice to have the breeze against my body. I made my way to the sea front, taking in the horizon, The water was still except where it met the beach, it was foaming as it crawled up and covered my feet. I continued walking into the water until only my head was uncovered, it felt warm against my hard skin, I looked down, I wasn't what I would call muscled, but I was toned. It wasn't as if I could change even If I wanted too. I dunked my head under the water and began to swim, I wanted to go around the Island but knew it would take me a matter of minutes at my pace so I decided to swim deeper and look at some of the habitants of the sea. I knew from previous experience that no living animal would stay within metres of me, sensing something was amiss. The corals were amazing, the intricate complex structure incredible, it was like a city beneath the sea housing Thousands of fish species which darted in and out of the reef, before disappearing. The colours were intense, displaying every known colour all-linking in together.

It never stopped growing, I thought to myself as I ran my fingers gently over the surface, it was constantly changing, as if by magic. Carlisle had been looking into corals as research had shown it holds substances within it that may be the source of new medicines for viruses, arthritis and cancer. I wondered how he'd explain his findings on that one I chuckled to myself! I started swimming again alone the ocean floor watching all the creatures jumping out of my way and I let myself be lost in my thoughts.

BPOV

As I walked towards the house I realised I was covered in blood again, was I ever going to be able to hunt without getting messy? I'd also ruined the set of clothes I'd worn out, it wasn't as if I was short of clothes, Alice had seen to that, but I liked those trousers I thought as I looked down at the shreds remaining and sighed. I'd have to jump in the shower quickly; I couldn't meet Edward like this. I walked through the door and made quick work of the stairs, pulling my clothes off, as I went, not sure where to put the remains. I hesitated then just put them by the bathroom door, I could worry about them later. Right now I was thinking about what Edward was planning, He was up to something, I'd smelt his scent as soon as I hit the forest, I was desperate to follow it and see what he was doing but I restrained... I'm still not sure why.

I stepped into the shower, it was boiling, and the steam pouring into the room told me this, all I could feel was a warm tingling, that was weird. I began wondering what Edward was up too, I imagined roses, then laughed, why would he do that? More importantly why did I want that? There was no point in denying it, or the thought wouldn't have crossed my mind. I was still incredibly turned on, after Edwards attempt at massaging me, then hunting, the temptation of lowering my hand and sliding my fingers in-between my slick wet folds was almost too much to bear. If my feelings were right and Edward was planning something I didn't want to spoil it, god I hoped I was. I had been being nicer to him, I mean to start with I tried to be nice, show fake affection, but the more I got to know him, the less I had to try it just happened. Something was happening, something inside me, I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it was causing me to think of Edward a lot more, imagining the future, hell I'd even though of how I'd like him to propose. You don't have to tell me, I have no idea why! I was in two minds constantly, did I have feelings for Edward or was I just after his bedroom skills. I knew I needed to decide before I walked onto the beach, I'd somewhat found my conscience, I'd witnessed his restraint first hand, his feelings were the most genuine I think I'd ever seen, I didn't have it in me to manipulate him.

I'd spent hours thinking of scenarios, it was the one where Edward marries another woman that got me. Every time. I couldn't bear the thought of him with another woman, cuddling, kissing, whispering in her ear, and calling her 'my love'. I snapped off the shower with a little more force than intended, as I looked down and saw the handle sitting independently in my hand. My decision had been made. I'd known all along. I was dry within seconds and wandered through into the bedroom, my eyes instantly spotting flowers. My cold, unbeating heart fluttered, No I actually swear it did. Honest.

The flowers were laid on a note. I re-read the note hundreds of times before sliding it into the top drawer of the dresser, I was keeping that. I perched on a stool and contemplated underwear, If we were on the beach, we might be swimming, I'd look stupid turning up in sexy lingerie then, presumptuous I know, I'd already rooted through to see what Alice had packed for me, some of it I wasn't even sure how to wear!

I remembered seeing some swimwear somewhere in here, I thought as I rummaged through the dresser. I pulled out a blue polka-dot bikini with a thong. Perfect. The bra fitted nicely, I admired myself as I looked in the mirror, it held my breasts just where they should be but enhanced my cleavage slightly. The top cut just above the nipples, swooping down to meet in the middle, it was certainly enough to tease Edward without giving too much away. The knickers fitted like they were made for me, clinging in all the right places. I attached a sarong around my waist and double-checked the bikini in the mirror; I quickly ran a brush through my hair, picked up the flowers and made my way downstairs.

I'm sure I'd seen a small track off the main path, which Edward had pointed out when giving me a tour, detailing the beach. I had nothing to lose after all; as I stepped onto the track I noticed a white array of something on the floor. I knelt down and picked up a handful, I gasped. They were white rose petals, my mind was swirling with emotions, happiness, love, surprised, love, romance, love, sex, love, excitement, love, love, love, notice the pattern? Yes me too.

I straightened out and continued following the petals, I was grinning like a Cheshire cat, I physically couldn't wait to get onto this beach, I ran as fast as possible, until I saw the opening, I slowed my pace, ran my fingers through my hair, took a deep breath and stepped out onto the beach.

It was just getting dark, the first thing I noticed was the star, they were so bright tonight, and it was a full moon. The reflection on the water was beautiful, silver almost; it was eerily quiet, even with my hearing. I saw two towels lay down underneath a palm tree, I wandered over, looking at the sand on my feet, and I tried desperately to remember how it felt but nothing. I noticed Edwards clothes hung on the nearby branch, I surpassed a groan, damn he was completely naked, I looked towards the sea again, under the shadow of the moon I saw the water rippling slightly, it would have gone un-noticed by the human eye. The water parted and a mess of bronze appeared, followed by his torso, Edward. I couldn't help the groan that slipped out this time, he was facing away from me, looking straight ahead but he knew I was here.

I undid my sarong and hung it on the branch, I started to undo my bikini top after all he was fully naked...

"Leave the bikini on Bella" He spoke quietly but firmly. I put my hand back by my side and with my other hand placed the flowers next to the towels, Surely I wasn't taking those into the water, I hadn't quite worked out why he had wanted me to bring them to the beach yet.

I took another deep breath and started to walk towards the water, the feeling of the water hitting my skin was different, not like a shower of bath, just different. I was nervous, my mouth felt unusually dry, I had experienced that as a human but not since Edward had bitten me, as I reached him, I saw his hands dipping in and out of the water, he was still looking straight ahead.

I placed my hand on top of his, rolled it over and slipped my fingers between his. Edward turned his head and looked down into my eyes. His were golden, I'd never seen them displaying so much emotion, they were wide, telling me a story, this wasn't just lust, this was more. His mouth lifted into a smile and it was only a break in the tension that reminded me he was naked, god he was naked, I wanted to look, just a peek, I'd seen him before obviously but damn I wanted to look.

"Bella" Edward whispered. I hadn't noticed he was so close, it sent shivers down my spine, and I'd gone off into my own little world. He was leaning right into me, I could smell his scent it was delicious, I couldn't remember if he tasted like he smelt. Should I kiss him, or wait for him to kiss me, I knew if the decision wasn't made soon, I'd jump on him, hang on, wait, he spoke to me...

"Um Edward, god, sorry I" I stuttered, trying to get the words out. Shit.

"Come here Bella" He pulled me closer even closer, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you sure you want this Bella?" He asked gently, "You seem nervous", we were looking directly at each other, I knew exactly what I wanted, or should I say whom I wanted.

"I'm nervous because this is what I want" I emphasised; I was biting my lip, anxious of his reaction.

"I know you do, its why we're here" He smiled a breath taking smile as he spoke, stroking my hair with one hand. He leant down towards my face, slowly, I shut my eyes waiting to feel his lips on mine, they met gently at first as if we were kissing for the first time, our movements meeting together, his tongue sweeping my lips, they parted slightly, willing him for more. He tasted sweet, I moaned into his mouth, pulling his face closer to mine.

As our movements quickened, I could feel his growing cock pressing against my stomach, I longed to feel him inside me. His arms brushed against my thighs and buttocks, I allowed him to lift me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, his cock now pressing right onto my centre. Edward growled, moving his lips onto my neck, sucking and nibbling his way down, I tilted my head to one side, giving him better access. I hissed in pleasure as he reached the mark, the scar he'd left when he'd bitten me, it was ultra sensitive, hot under his tongue, I cried out as he bit me, it burnt, but it felt good, no it felt amazing, like all our emotions were flowing through my body into his mouth.

He released my skin from his teeth, I missed the contact, I snapped my head forward, his eyes were jet black, I pressed my lips back against his, our lips mashing together frantically, never losing contact, Venom was swirling around my mouth, pouring down my throat, our bodies grinding together, my whole body was on fire, I needed more. Pushing my body harder onto his.

Edward loosened his grip on me and disappeared under the water, I knew where this was heading but had no idea how it would work. My arousal now very evident, I heard Edward growl under the water, my pussy was throbbing, hot with desire, my juices seeping through the bottoms I wished I hadn't bothered to put on. He placed a solitary kiss above my clit, it was feather light through the material but it caused me to moan out loud, I grabbed his hair, and tugged slightly. With one movement, my knickers were ripped from my body, using his arms he pulled me up so I was sitting on his shoulders but facing inwards, my pussy right before his face. I was surprisingly comfortable in this position, my hands still resting on his head. As he emerged from the water, holding me on his shoulders, his eyes were closed, I wondered what he was thinking. He slowly knelt down, back under the water, the water coming up to my stomach.

He began to kiss the tops of my thighs, working his way to my pussy; he made trails along my pussy lips before finally sweeping my entrance with his tongue. It was heaven, I knew I wasn't going to last long, the anticipation was killing me.

His tongue dipping against my entrance, the tip of his nose rubbing along my clit, the tension was building quickly. He changed his movements, his tongue now flicking across my swollen clit, teasing me, tasting me, he brought his teeth down on me and it was enough, my body jerking towards him, I felt my body awash with pleasure as I cried out his name, my hands fisting in his hair, he growled into my pussy, the vibrations giving me a second burst of energy, my pussy pulsating harder. His kisses made their way back onto my thighs before I felt him standing, and bringing me into a cradle like position, my eyes were closed, my body still tensing from my orgasm. I felt him walking and I opened my eyes, we were emerging onto the beach.

He placed me down onto the towels he had strategically placed, and led by the side of me. He was looking at me, his eyes loving, his fingers tracing my lower arm.

"You look beautiful Bella" He spoke, "Especially in the moonlight", He rolled onto his back and placed his hands behind his head. I sat up, staring at his pale body; I gently ran my fingers down his chest, his muscles tightening underneath my touch.

I moved up to his face and kissed him gently, moving down his body trailing it with kisses and nibbles.

"Bella" He breathed, his body twitching beneath me.

I let my hands wander over his body, so perfectly toned, sculpted and marble like.

My mouth reached his belly button and I dipped my tongue into the well, before biting along side it, he hissed, I smiled.

I kissed down his perfectly lined trail of stomach hair before reaching his hard cock, pre-cum already spilling out, I licked the tip, eliciting a deep moan from Edward, I wrapped my lips around his cock, and took him all in my mouth, he wasn't small, but my mouth was trained. My mouth ran up and down his cock, my tongue tracing along the length of his cock, around the head and sweeping across the tip, He was breathing heavily, a totally unnecessary act for vampires, yet it added to the experience. One hand had made its way onto my head and was stroking my hair, typical Edward, being gentle, I plunged my head down and felt his tip hit the back of my throat, it released venom but nothing else, the reaction from him told me I was hitting the spot, he growled and grabbed my head before quickly releasing me. I grabbed his hand and placed it back onto my head letting him know it was all right.

I let his cock fall from my mouth, kissing and licking down it, I gently squeezed his balls with one hand before sucking and nibbling on them, all the while my hand was working up and down his cock, which was growing even harder.

"Bella" He groaned, his hand tightening on my head, He was close. I moved my head back up and slipped him into my mouth working faster than before, my tongue once again tracing over the tip of his cock, sliding every where it could reach. My hand cupping and playing with his balls. His body began moving above me, his hand more forcefully pushing my head onto him, a few seconds later, he released into my mouth, a loud growl emitting from his mouth, his cock pulsating in my mouth, his cum running down my throat. I lapped up the remains before kissing up his slackened body.

I rested my head on his chest and traced patterns on his chest, he brought his hand up to my chin and tilted my head towards him, kissing my softly.

"I'm not finished with you yet," He whispered, I moaned, god I was glad. The night was young.

He moved from underneath me and sat next to me, reaching for something beside him.

"Close your eyes Bella" He asked and I obeyed. Wondering was he was doing, I was excited.

I felt something flutter on my arm, it was strange, it tickled, I wanted more, I felt this all over my body, twisting and turning in every possible stretch of skin. It fluttered across my pussy and I couldn't help but moan, I was ready to go again. I could feel Edward blowing onto my chest, little sparks of electricity bolting through me, every time my skin was touched by this mysterious object, that had suddenly multiplied, It smelt sweet, like honey, no blossom, flowers, it was the flowers. I wriggled, wanting to bring my hands up, and touch myself, Edwards tongue flicked across my nipple, I cried out, in pleasure shock, excitement, and frustration. He was sucking my nipples in turn, nibbling on them, kissing over my whole breasts. His hands were tracing over my arms, stomach, my face, I tried to turn into his hand but it was gone. I could tell he was hovering above me; I was waiting for his next movement.

I felt his tongue hit the underside of my breast, I could never get enough of him, I arched my body towards him, willing him to go lower, he kissed straight down my stomach, across my pubic bone and down to my entrance, I felt the what I presumed was a flower, tracing up and down my entrance, along side my pussy, tickling my clit, it was unbearable.

"Edward" I choked out, "Please". I was begging and I didn't care.

I gasped as he took my clit into his mouth and sucked. All the nerves standing on end, my body writhing under him, he slowly entered two fingers inside me, pushing them up towards my belly button, I groaned, I was groaning a lot, it felt so fucking good, to finally have him touching like this. His tongue was flicking over my clit, whilst he was sucking; I grabbed my breasts and started running my fingers over my outrageously erect nipples, pinching and stroking them.

"Fuck, Edward" I gasped, feeling the familiar burn inside the pit of my stomach, my body was alight, the flames flickering higher and higher until they had no where to go but to burst, he sensed my impending orgasm, and picked up his speed, sending me falling into oblivion, I cried out, my body convulsing under his, juices pouring from my pussy, which he eagerly lapped up, moaning as he did so, I was dazed, I wanted him, inside me, I ached for him.

I pulled his body up to mine, kissing him frantically, I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying desperately to pull him inside me, we rolled over so I was above him, I looked at him, deep into his eyes, all my doubts evaporating, I sat gently onto his already engorged cock, we groaned in unison, it had been too long. I was moving my body slowly up and down, his hands guiding my body, placed on my hips, setting the pace, we fitted perfectly, we designed to be together. My head was tilting backwards, my hands on Edwards thighs, I could fuck him for hours. Within a second I was on my back, his cock still inside me.

"Let me make love to you Bella" He whispered huskily into my ear, I melted, and all I could do was nod. He began moving, slower this time, more patience, we kissed hungrily but not fast, our hands were grasping every bit of free skin, my feet were on Edwards bum, pulling him into me, I couldn't get close enough. His lips were detouring down my neck, mine down his, we were both groaning into each other, desperate for a joint release, my body was already alight, he had a hold over me, I couldn't explain it, I was a cat on a hot tin roof, a bullet in a shot gun, waiting to explode at any second.

My pussy was throbbing, his cock hitting my g-spot perfectly, the build up was slower but it was there, spreading through my walls, down my legs, and up into my stomach, the mellow burn was growing, fast.

I felt Edward lifting up, and looking into my eyes, and at this moment, I'd never been surer.

"I want you to cum for me Bella" He grunted, holding off his own release, waiting for mine, and it was all it took, on his command my body exploded onto his, my pussy clenching its walls around his pulsating cock, we roared together, my mouth finding its way onto Edwards neck, I bit down, He growled louder, his body tensing above mine, as he rode out his orgasm.

We led quietly together, me lying in the nook of his arm and shoulder, before he spoke first.

"I can't believe you bit me" He laughed, "I'm not complaining but Bella!" he picked up my hand and linked it with his,

And right there, I knew there was no better time, "I love you Edward" I blurted out, scrunching my eyes closed, praying for the best.


	9. Chapter 9

Please review they give me sparkles on the end of my sparkler : D

APOV  
  
"_I love you Edward" Bella blurted out, her eyes scrunched closed. _

_Edward took Bellas hand and squeezed it tightly, "I know you do baby, I love you too" He whispered into her ear, before pulling her even closer. _  
_"Edward, do you think" She purred whilst tracing patterns on his torso. In a second Bella was underneath Edward, grasping at his back._

"Alice, Alice" Jasper was shaking me, I was relieved I'd seen more than enough of Edward.

"Edward, Bella, things sisters should not see" I emphasized, "Enough said".

"Your visions have been non-stop" Jasper was concerned; I could feel his emotions racing through me.

"I know, theres just so much going on with the family I mean, which reminds me, I forgot to call Rose last night" I reminisced, on why I'd forgotten... Jasper.

"Alice" He growled, he was behind me, I was in his grasp, it made the memories brighter, He whispered into my ear, "You smell delicious".

Looks like the phone call was being postponed again.

EPOV

We were packing the little luggage we'd bought, the last four days had been amazing, wonderful, more than I ever dreamed they would be, I'd met my singer, and she loved me. Bella loved me. I watched her slender body, softly moving around the bedroom, she insisted on cleaning yet I told her it was completely unnecessary, yet here we sat whilst Bella made the bed. At the slowest pace imaginable I might add.

"Edward, what do you propose I do with this?" She chuckled as she wobbled a broken bath tub.

"Carlisle has cleaners that come in, leave it" I replied, my eyes never leaving her. We'd spent almost four days in some kind of sexual manner, I leant things I didn't even know were possible, I knew I'd never get bored, she was my life now.

"I'm done" She announced, picking up her bag, she was flawless. We made quick work of the trip to the boat, and jumped on, I fired her up and we set sail.

"Edward" Bella questioned, "Are there animals on here again", Her eyes were dark, We'd only hunted earlier, I knew this was pure lust. We'd always end up having sex when we watched each other kill.  
"Yes, it will have been restocked", I said, loving where this was heading. "Feel free to wander around", I motioned with my hand, she took a seat and stared at me, a smirk on my face.

I picked up the sailors hat that was on the side, and placed it at a slant on my head, I turned to Bella.

"Welcome aboard the Edward express" I spoke broadly, Bella stifled a giggle.

"Do you think you could show me the ropes", Bella asked, her voice flirtatious, she was wearing a small vest top which showed off her breasts, she pushed them in my direction.

"I certainly can ma'am" I joked, "Anything for a beautiful young lady like yourself" I continued, my cock slowly awakening.

"Anything huh" She was teasing me, "There must be something which needs a good old fashioned service", She emphasized, slipping her hands over her shoulders, down onto her chest, she was breathing heavily, she knew it turned me on.  
My cock was straining against my trousers, begging to be let out, to feel Bella's touch again.

"Now you mention it" I said, my voice low but delicate, "I'm incredibly turned on, and in need of a service myself", I unzipped my trousers and pulled my cock free. I began stroking myself, I groaned, still looking into Bella's eyes.  
"There's a condition", She smirked, "You let me wear the hat". A low growl emitted from deep within my chest. I was next to her within a second; I picked her up and pushed her against the railings of the boat, kissing her feverishly. Her fingers were scratching down my back, desperately looking for skin contact. I ripped her trousers off, and the smell of her arousal hit me, it turned me on more each time I smelt it, it was sweeter than anything I had ever tasted. I felt the air hit my behind; Bella had pulled my trousers off, my hard cock now in her hands. I slid my hand in between her legs, towards her hot centre. My fingers slipped in easily, she was so wet for me. I spun her round and pressed her front against the railings, her tight bottom was grinding against my groin, I pulled back. Her pussy was glistening with moisture, I wasn't waiting any more.

I slid my cock inside her, pausing when I reached my limit. I placed the hat onto her head, she was looking directly at me, her brown wavy hair rolling over her shoulders, her plump red lip was between her teeth. She moaned as I began moving in and out of her, our pace quickened as she met my every thrust. My hands were splayed on her hips, I moved one around to massage her clit.

"Shit Edward", She groaned, "Don't stop". So I didn't, our bodies moving in unison, one hand, caressing her small bundle of nerves, the other tracing her back, chest and neck. I bent over to nibble on her neck, and she groaned louder. I felt her pussy tightening around my cock, and knew she was ready, I could let go.

"Bella, oh god, I'm gunna cum" I moaned, my moves faster, harder.

"Edward, yes" She cried out, pushing back onto my pulsing cock, I roared with pleasure, my body slouching over hers.

After a few minutes I heard Bella laughing, still inside her, I lifted myself off her body, and turned her around to face me, my expression confused, alarmed.

"Edward express" She laughed, "Really?" She exclaimed, "That's the cheesiest thing I've heard in a VERY long time!"

"Oh don't" I groaned and put my head in my hands, "It was the first thing I thought of", I said, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be", She said whilst placing a kiss on my lips.

"I didn't see you complaining", I muttered.

"Definitely not captain", She motioned, right that's it. I made for her and she knew it, she was gone, I was after her, and I was faster.

RPOV

I'd told him we needed to go home, Alice had called, said it was essential we went back. I was annoyed, hoped Edward and his newly found toy weren't there. Alice said, they were good together, she'd 'seen it', That Esme was back in the house, but I wasn't one to forgive easily. Emmett was taking his time, all I'd asked him to do was pack the few clothes he'd bought, but was it that simple? No.

"Emmett!" I shouted, I'd be ramming him into that suitcase if he didn't hurry up, I wasn't a patient woman, and I'd already been waiting fifteen minutes.

"I'm coming!", He hollered, I knew exactly what he was doing, putting it off, now we were here, he didn't want to leave. I could hear him, scuffling around; muttering under his breath, I think a bit of teasing is in order.

"We could take a plane...", I suggested, waiting for his reaction. He was by my side in seconds, unsurprisingly. His eyes lit with fire, suitcase in hand.

"Are we going to join the mile high club?", He blurted out, folding his arms, a twinkle in his eye. I laughed loudly, "Depends, on whether your ready", I eyed up his suitcase, "Whether your a good boy", I purred the last bit, I saw his cock twitch from here. Bingo.

It was relatively easy to get seats on a plane, night flights always had spaces. I settled into my seat, looking straight ahead, we were sat in first class, more leg room, more privacy, and generally less, what's the word...common. There was only one other couple sat on this area of the plane, and they were sat right at the back, perfect for my plans.

I could feel Emmett's eyes burning into the side of my head, waiting for my initiation of some mile high loving. I wanted to mess with him a bit first, it was fun, would pass the time. I reclined my seat, he followed suit. I snuggled into him, my cuddly bear. People thought of him as rough, forceful, intimidating, me, I knew him as loving, caring, generous, and caring. I pulled the provided blanket over the top of us, not for warmth, for privacy.

I ground my arse into his crotch, "Mmmmm" I moaned quietly, he loved it when I was vocal, and he made me vocal. His arms were round my waist, underneath the blanket, he pulled me closer, his mouth moving to my neck, kissing slowly. I listened for any movement within our vicinity, but heard nothing. I settled into his arms, lapping up the attention. His fingers now tracing over my sides, the tops of my arms, and finally my breasts. My nipples were pert, wanting more of his touch, I loved my breasts being played with, especially bitten, I craved it. His mouth was working up and down my neck, around my ears, nibbling and sucking, it was good, he's always good. I wanted more, but yet I liked his slow pace, it was different, it was loving. He unbuttoned my trousers, and using one hand, lowered my trousers.

I could feel his erection straining on my back, desperate to touch it I tried to roll onto my back, reach my hand round, Emmett stopped me. I growled at him, "Please be patient", He whispered into my ear, I melted. He continued to tease and caress my whole body, I could feel the familiar burn building in my stomach and he hadn't even really touched me. He lowered his hand down to my pussy, it was hot, wet and throbbing with want, need, desire. I moaned out loud as his fingers slipped along my entrance, willing them to move inside me, and they did eventually. My hands were grasping his neck pulling his lips closer onto my neck, he was biting me, hard.

His fingers sliding inside me, rubbing my g-spot, his thumb massaging my little bundle of nerves, He knew just what I wanted.

"I want you inside me baby", I mumbled, my voice incoherent. I moved one of my hands to get his jeans zipper; they were round his ankles in a flash, his cock, pushing against my arse. "I can't wait to feel your tight little pussy around my cock", He growled into my ear, I pushed back into him harder, not wanting to wait any more.

He guided his cock inside me using his hand, it fitted perfectly, we were made to be together. We groaned together, our hands grasping, reaching, trying to touch every possible piece of skin, our bodies rocking as one. Electricity pulsed through my body, Emmett had found my clit again, I was close to orgasm, teetering on the edge, his grunts told me he was too.

I was pushing my body harder against his, his fingers working their magic all over my body, I felt him kissing my neck, running his teeth over my skin. He bit down on my shoulder, it drove me wild, "Yes baby, so good", I grunted, I was getting ready to fall into oblivion, float off the edge, and I was taking Emmett with me.

"Cum for me baby", his voice echoing round my ear, it was all I needed, as I came crashing down. His body stilled momentarily, he grunted, biting down hard on my shoulder, trying desperately to keep quiet, it added to the thrill. My body was convulsing next to his, quivering with pleasure. I felt him pull his trousers up, dragging mine up for me, roughly. So much for loving.

"Everything okay up here", a stewardess asked, as she poked her head around the seat, I was so involved in our antics I hadn't even heard her approaching.

"Yes, thank you, just getting a bit of shut eye", Emmett spoke calmly, gesturing to our strewn out positions.

She nodded and walked off towards the other side of the cabin, we giggled, and kissed some more, we spent the rest of the journey, kissing, cuddling, chatting about irrelevant topics, just being Rose and Emmett.

The rest of the journey passed quickly, and before long we were nearly back at our family home. I could hear everyone talking; I could hear Edward that meant Bella. We approached the door, hand in hand, and I prepared myself for what faced me. We paused, and opened the door, walking in.

My family were sat around the dinner table, they looked happy, Esme looked happy, there was laughter, Edward was, and well he was smiling, and next to him, sat Bella. She was leaning into Edward, I could see they were holding hands, everyone turned to face us, and Bella stiffened. She looked directly at me, her face unreadable. How the hell was I going to handle this?

BPOV

We'd not long been at the house, when I heard Esme and Carlisle return, I was anxious, although we hadn't left on bad terms, I had after all slept with her husband. I was grateful Edward was nearby; I didn't even know what to say to her, I had tried to apologize, she had dismissed me, would she do the same again, probably.

Esme had walked through the door and was standing with her arms folded, I gulped, I was ready for a tongue-lashing.

"Would you like to take a walk with me Bella?", Esme asked, her voice gentle, well that was unexpected.

"Um, yea I guess", I hesitated, No I could do this, I needed to reiterate I behaved appallingly and was utterly sorry.

I stood up and followed her as she walked out the door, I caught Edwards eye as I walked out, he just nodded. What did that mean? Yes your going to be fine, or yes I've got your back. I was panicking. I didn't realise I'd stopped walking, Esme called me.

"Sorry", I mumbled, catching up, we were in the garden, by the swing, Esme took a seat and gestured to the spot next to her.

"Thank you", I replied, graciously. I linked my hands together and stared at them, not sure whether to speak or not.

"Bella, I'm not cross with you", She spoke slowly and calmly, I could feel she was looking at me.

"You should be, I was out of order Esme", I blurted out, "I jumped on him, gave him no other option, I'm to blame", I was rushing to get the words out, If I could of cried, I would of been.

"Firstly, you are not to blame", Her voice was harder now, firm. "Carlisle is a grown man, he has been a vampire for many, many years, he should of none better", She stated, it made me wonder just how old he actually was.

"You were, well still are, a newborn, You have no control over your actions, you know in your heart something is wrong, but the pull between right and wrong isn't always clear enough to follow", She continued, her voice much softer again. "It was a mistake made by both, granted but he should have resisted", She sounded sad, I was responsible for this.

"Oh Esme", My voice broke, I could see the pain I had caused and I was devastated.

"Don't feel sorry for me dear, I'm not going to throw my marriage away for one mistake, we have a lot to work on, I need to trust him again, but we will get there with time, and that's one thing we have plenty of", She was laughing now.

"And don't you worry, I will be making him pay for this! In one way or another", She chuckled, she winked at me. I knew where that was going and I think its best I didn't think about it.

"Lets get you back to Edward, Carlisle and I have something to discuss with you kids", with that she got up and walked up the garden, I think we were going to be okay.

I reached the house, and could hear Edward in the dining room, I could hear everyone, well everyone except Rose and Emmett. She wasn't someone I wanted to see in a hurry, she blamed me for this mess, I couldn't blame her but she scared me, I wasn't looking forward to seeing her again.

I greeted everyone as I walked through and took my place next to Edward, Jasper was telling some joke about the war, why that would be funny I didn't know but it was, I felt Edward take my hand under the table, I was glad.

I heard footsteps to my left, and as I turned to face the door, Rose and Emmett walked through. She looked furious. Crap.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys :-)

Really sorry for the delay on this chapter, I struggled to get this one right! This is, however, the last chapter of The Monster Within. I haven't decided if I will do a sequel or not, I think that depends whether people want one, you know what you have to do...Please review, let me know if you'd like a sequel and if you do, what you'd like to see in it!

Also I have started a new story, it's a little different from what I've written previously, but I'd love you all to have a read and see what you think. Please add me to story alert and you will be notified when I start posting. I am trying to get a good few chapters written before I start posting so as not to disappoint anyone

BPOV

I was rooted to the spot, Roses' face still frozen in position, Edward squeezed my hand gently, attempting to reassure me.

"Bella", Rose spoke curtly, before turning and walking towards Alice. The silence was interrupted by Alice wanting details of Rose and Emmett's time away, I was grateful for the distraction. Rose was just as beautiful as I'd remembered, not a hair out of place, her hands were resting on the table, they were long and slender, perfectly manicured nails. I sighed, wishing for once I could be stunning, the woman who turns heads. Rose shot me the look of death whilst continuing her conversation. Edward leant over and kissed the top of my ear, "Ignore her baby", He whispered into my ear, I swallowed as I saw Rose turn and the conversation come to a screeching halt. She'd heard, of course she'd heard, I cursed!

"How was your time away Bella?", Rose asked, emphasizing my name, she was smiling, I think.

"It was interesting, I learnt a lot", I answered carefully, but I couldn't help but smile as I realised just how much I had learnt.

Hopefully some morals", She spat at me in return. What I'd thought was a smile, I now know was a grimace.

"Rosalie, that is enough", Esme spoke firmly, authority flowing through her voice. Her back sat straight against the chair, arms folded. Everyone was looking at Rose, no one knew what to do, what to say, so no one said anything.

"But Esme!", Rose cried, clearly outraged, she flung out of her chair, and stomped off, muttering obscenities as she went.

"She'll come around Bella", Emmett jumped to defend his wife, "She has a very volatile temper, family is everything to her, its all she has, all we all have", With that he turned and walked out after Rose. I felt a twinge of guilt as once again I was reminded of my misendeavor.

I wanted to believe him, I just couldn't see Rose letting that one lie.

EPOV

Everyones thoughts had been reserved since Bella and I had returned from Isle Esme. Well except for Rose who'd made her feelings on Bella pretty clear, she'd come around, I knew it, she always did.

Carlisle had asked us to go hunting with him today, well Emmett, Jasper and I, something was amiss but he was being shady. We were running together, I heard Carlisle thinking, 'We'll stop just south of the border' I wondered why he would plan to stop, when usually we just go off when we find a scent. As we approached the border, his pace slowed, eventually coming to a stop. All three of us were swopping glances with Carlisle.

"As you can gather I've not just bought you all here to hunt", He began.

"Spit it out doc" Emmett joked, "I'm thirsty!"

"Its you and Esme" I stated, watching his every move for a tell tale sign. I hated it when people hid things from me.

"Yes...", He replied, his eyes looking up at me but his mind still pulling a blank.

"I proposed to Esme", He was beaming, his face speaking a thousand words.

"Your already married", Emmett boomed, "How are you going to do this then, divorce her first, enjoy your freedom, then jump back on the wagon", Emmett was bouncing on the spot, excitement emitting off his body.

"No you fool", Jasper laughed, "He means a vow renewal", He finished, holding out his hand to Carlisle, who shook it firmly.

"Carlisle", I spoke quietly, not really knowing how to speak my mind.

"Edward stop", He demanded, bringing his hand to my shoulder, "It's over". I knew he meant it.

"Lets hunt", He declared, followed by Emmetts hollars.

I followed the others as they took off, I hoped for once I could fit into my family.

BPOV

Alice had gathered us together in her room, it was huge, I'd not seen it before, but it was very girly, especially for someone who doesn't need cosmetics, bath products, it was unnecessary. It was awkward, being in the same room as Rose, we'd managed to avoid each other since her arrival home, but it was inevitable we'd have to come together sooner or later.

"Girls we don't have long so I need everyone's full cooperation", Alice was barking out orders, I had no idea what was going on, I don't think Rose did either.

"Alice, what's going on?", She demanded. Her arms folded, it seemed to be her defence stance.

"Carlisle proposed", Esme's voice sounded from the back of the room, I'd heard her approaching long before she spoke. "The ceremony is today, just a quiet gathering, only family", She continued. Her mouth creeping up into a smile.

"Oh Esme", Rose gushed, the delight apparent on her usually hard face.

"These past few weeks, they've been hard", She paused and I swear if I could of blushed I would have. I wanted the ground to swallow me up, I wanted Edward.

"But they've made Carlisle and myself realise what we have is so special, nothing can touch it", She finished, Her eyes shining.

"Bella, your first, sit", Alice commanded whilst pointing to a chair in front of her dresser.

Whilst Alice worked on my make up and attempted to do something with my hair, I could hear Rose and Esme talking quietly in the background, I tried not to listen.

I have no idea what Alice was doing to my hair but I think I have over 100 clips pinned up there, it looked nice, I was surprised. I hoped Edward liked it.

"Sit on the bed, we'll all get dressed together", She sang whilst motioning for Rose to sit in the chair, I noticed Rose had done Esme's hair and make up, she was stunning, They all were I thought as I looked around the room, I wondered if I'd ever fit in with these woman.

Within seconds, Rose was done, and Alice was pulling dresses out of the closet. I was thrust into the bathroom, and I began to change, it was so much quicker now than before, I'd have stumbled at least twice by now.

When I reappeared, Esme, Alice and Rose were all stood waiting, we were in matching lilac dresses, Esme was wearing white but not a traditional dress, It wasn't too over the top it was perfect. Alice had an extra bunch of flowers, which were handed to me, I felt honoured to be involved in this ceremony, especially as I could have been the reason for it never happening.

"It's time", Alice chirped, "The boys have been setting up downstairs, we're good to go".

CPOV

I stood next to Edward, who was sat at the piano, I was nervous, Jasper and Emmett had done a great job setting up, Why was I nervous, I'd spent over 100 years with this woman. I'd also come so close to losing her, the thought made me feel sick.

I turned to see Edward, his hands hovering above the piano, his eyes glazed, We could both hear Esme approaching, and I took a deep breath as Edward began to play.

It was the piece Edward had written for our first marriage, He'd been so proud and I could see his emotion showing through, he still was. I turned to focus on the entrance to the garden, we'd agreed the ceremony had to be small, just our family stood round, and Edward playing the piano, Emmett had taken it upon himself to be our registrar, it made me chuckle, but it kept him happy.

Esme looked a picture walking towards me, I could tell Alice had a whale of a time shopping for the occasion, as all four woman, were immaculately dressed. But Esme, my wife stood out for me, she always did, I caught Jasper looking at me, his smile beaming, my emotions were running AWOL, I knew he could feel it. I glanced at Edward, his hands flowing freely over the keys, his eyes focused on Bella, I'd never seen him so happy, his smile reaching above and beyond his eyes.

As Esme stood beside me, her eyes glistening with love, I knew we could face anything. Together.

BPOV

The ceremony was short, Emmett did a nice job, I was surprised, expecting a service full of crude jokes! Edward was gorgeous, I couldn't help but keep sneaking a peek at him, and every time I did, he was looking back smiling. I felt so at ease with him now, I knew he was the one for me.

I heard Edward talking, he sounded sexy, husky, I considered our chances of sneaking off.

"Don't even think about it Bella", Alice sang out, I laughed inwardly I should of known.

Alice was stood with Edward, they were whispering furiously, I could only catch snippets of the conversation, it sounded ominous.

"Are you sure", I heard Edward ask, sounding exasperated.

"Yes, Edward, why are you freaking out", She was replying, her arms flailing around her head.

"But, Alice, I, god dammit!", He sounded cross, agitated, I wondered if it was me.

"Edward, I've seen it, it's going to happen", Alice was saying, I didn't understand.

"Edward", I called out, they both stopped to look at me, I walked over, watching them both closely.

"What's wrong Edward", I asked, worried, I couldn't lose him, maybe Rose had decided if I didn't leave she would, they wouldn't let her leave permanently, I'd have to leave Edward, I couldn't.

"Bella, calm down", I heard Jasper say quietly, he was next to me, of course he'd felt my feelings.

"Bella, it's nothing to worry about", she spoke, her voice sounding happy, very normal.

I looked at Edward, his face looked confused, I couldn't tell what he was thinking, the smile that was so full, had now gone and was replaced by a void, I had to find out what they were talking about.

"Bella, let's dance", Edward, called out, out stretching his arm.

"There's no music", I pointed out.

"It doesn't matter", He spoke as he pulled me into him and we began moving together, I felt calmer, But not satisfied, I'd find out what was said. One way or another. He pulled me even closer and our bodies were swaying in unison, relief flooded through me.

I looked up at Edward, he was my life now. Forever.


End file.
